Who Knows the Cat Better then the Rat
by Catrina
Summary: Months after Kyo's forced transformation, things have changed in the Sohma household and Kyo and Yuki seem to be a little tense. Anime based [KyoxYuki] Rated M for sexual situations.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Who Knows the Cat Better then the Rat?

Author: Catrina

I OWN NOTHING… SPOILERS BELOW

A/N: I have no idea what inspired me to write this story. For some reason I can never see Tohru picking between Kyo and Yuki and while I'm not sure if Kyo and Yuki would ever love each other that is what this story is about. I have never written a boy/boy fall in love story so everyone needs to be sure to tell me what they think. This will be a one-shot, unless I decide to throw some curve balls their way (such as Akito and Haru) but right not this is just one of those…OMG I LOVE HIM? stories.

This is a Kyo/Yuki story… be warned, they are both BOYS.

Also, this story will not contain a lemon (though it could)…because I've never written one before and I'm a coward, so it will just be implied.

Now with that out of the way. I have not read the manga so this is based on the anime series which I have seen to many times to count, and the things that I know about the manga: such as Kyo will be locked up and that this will happen after graduation…if he doesn't beat Yuki first.

On to the story…

00-00-00-00

Kyo couldn't really place a finger on what changed. Even after a year and a half he was still in a state of puzzlement. After he had been forced into his second form…that was when it had happened, but still placing a finger on the mystifications of what had transpired was the problem. Sure he had changed, become the monster, and Tohru, sweet Tohru had come after him. But she hadn't been alone. No _he _had come with her. Yuki, his enemy, his nemesis, his key to freedom and that was when it had all started, his state of emotional confusion. Though on the surface nothing was new, he still fought and bickered with his cousin, still yelled and cursed, still was flung through doors and given countless bruises, but his heart wasn't in it. Not as much, not when he knew that in a way he meant something to Yuki. But still that damn rat…

He was his last thought before he fell asleep…

H is first thoughts when he woke…

God, he really loved the mornings except for that one thing. He loved waking, watching the sun rise and a new day start. Colors mixing and blending in the sky as the birds and the animals pulled from slumber. But damn those thoughts of the rat… he thought about him as much as he thought about Tohru…speaking of.

"Good Morning Kyo." She said hearing the door open, but she turned and ran right into him. Before she knew what was going on she was looking at a very adorable orange ball of fur.

It was always oddly disorienting changing from a human to a cat. No matter how many times it happened he couldn't change the fact that he did often change to a cat. It was hard not to do when you lived with a somewhat clumsy woman. But then again he wouldn't trade that fact for the world. Tohru was someone that was priceless in the Somha household.

"I am SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO sorry." It was the reply that he always heard after taking his zodiac form. He shook head and looked at her his red eyes slightly narrowing He looked at her all apologetic, big beautiful eyes wide and shocked. She gave him the same look every time.

"It's okay," he said shaking out of his clothes and sat to wait for him to transform back. But his acute ears picked up something. His ears adjusted and he heard the rat opening his door and stumbling slightly in the hall and his scheming mind spun. Anyone who knew Yuki knew that in the morning he wasn't awake…his eyes were open that was the extent of his perception. He turned away from the still apologizing Tohru and dashed up the stairs seeing the drowsy rat stumbling in the hall. This was his chance to knock that damn rat down a peg. And it was quite easy actually. All he did was weave around his feet and the rat fell on his back, violet eyes blinking confused.

He was looking down the stairs… no he was staring at the ceiling. How did that happen? Yuki blinked trying to process what was going on but nothing. Then he felt a weight on his chest.

"Wake up you damn rat." Again he blinked, and then growled at the orange cat that sat on his chest. Kyo sat there in is zodiac form laughing as much as a cat can. His wide sleepy eyes narrowed in a glare.

"Stupid cat. What are you doing…get off of me." Kyo already knew that this didn't count as beating the damn rat, but still it was nice to get a one up on him every once in a while. Yuki brought a graceful hand up and went to push the cat off of his chest and as his hand came in contact with the fur of Kyo's head, he found it tangled in the naked man's hair. Very soft hair, it felt like silk running through his fingers… what?

"Ahhhh!" Kyo exclaimed pulling his very naked body off of his cousin and stood up turning at an angle away from his cousin. "What you looking at!" He yelled blushing before actually rushing back to his room to get his change of clothes…

That made Yuki want to laugh, they had seen each other naked many times, due to one girl's presence in their household, but still he watched as Kyo dashed to his room. His skin was so tan, so different from Yuki's own skin. Yuki looked at his own skin in comparison. He took a hand up and threaded it through his hair. His eyes narrowed as he wondered if his hair was as silky as Kyo's. For some reason he always felt the need to compare the two of them even though everyone always told him that he was better then his reckless, and angry cousin.

That made the morning a little odd. Yuki's drowsy mind barely processing what was going on. He looked down at his hand, the hand that had touched Kyo's hair. The other youth worked so hard at being tough and muscular that he was surprised that any part of him could be so soft. He was still standing in the hall blinking slightly when Kyo emerged from his room.

"Still not awake?" The other accused walking past the other boy tapping him slightly on the head.

"Huh?"

"Whatever…" the other boy headed down the stairs followed by the rat.

Breakfast was quiet, as was the walk to school, and as the walk home. Tohru looked from one to the other until Yuki broke the silence.

"Nothing is wrong, Miss Honda. It is just a quiet day," Yuki told her almost reading her thoughts. Not impossible since she wore them on her face for all to see.

"Oh I wasn't sure…you guys were so quite, and um, well I wasn't sure if I had done something to make you upset, or mad.

"No," Kyo Grumbled at her looking at Yuki, "The rat's right, it's just…"he never finished the thought, but brought a hand up as though trying to find the words. How could he say that neither of them had picked a fight with each other that day? He sure as hell didn't know why.

"You're getting along?" She asked optimistically.

"Hell no!"

"No!"

Their shouts overlapped and the wide-eyed girl blinked in surprise, out of the blue she grabbed each on of their hands, and smiled at them both.

"I'm so lucky." She told them and they both blinked at her confused before Yuki graced her with a small smile, and Kyo blushed. The rest of the walk home was again in silence, but a much more comfortable silence.

00-00-00-00

That night Yuki had dreams. Sometimes he would dream of Akito beating him, sometimes he would dream of Tohru and everyday things…but never of Kyo. And this wasn't what he normally thought of when he thought of Kyo. Sure he had seen the cat upset but in his dream his eyes were dark, and heavy lidded staring at him, through him. It was oddly disorienting even in a dream. Those eyes that were an odd crimson color were now like an exotic drug that he was hooked to. In his dream Kyo started near him, and then he was touching him. He was panting, hot, sweaty, hard. There was no question of his desire right now. Then Kyo was inside him…pushing Yuki for something he wasn't sure existed. He grabbed Kyo's hair knowing that in real life…yes it was that soft, like the finest silk.

"Yuki…" he could feel the whisper, it seemed to heat his already burning skin, but though it wasn't real when he felt a hand on his erection, something came apart inside of him.

It was his own startled shout that woke him. He was sweaty, and panting. He blinked thinking for a moment completely disoriented. His grey hair was plastered to his head and he was shaking. He was shaking? Memories and flashes of the dream passed through his head, and when he looked down he realized that well… he wasn't hard anymore.

"Stupid cat…" he muttered still trying to calm his heart. He rose from his bed and changed clothes then changed his sheets. Briefly he wondered if anyone had heard anything but he shook his head. He really didn't want to think about that. He climbed into bed. Hoping that that would be all for the night. He was wrong…

The dreams of the cat tormented him for that night, and the next and the next. But it was always different. He had no idea that his sleeping mind could be creative. Sometimes he was top, sometimes Kyo was on top, sometimes they were in a bed, the grass, the shower. He could barely take a shower, or go to his garden with out his dreams sneaking up on him. It was never disturbing that it was a guy in his dreams; he always knew that sex was not merely a bonding of bodies, though for some it may, for him he knew that it would be more of a bonding of souls. But even that thought couldn't comfort him at night. Soon he found that he was barley sleeping. He knew what was going to happen but what scared him is that he was starting to want it. He knew that if Kyo would look at him, he would see lust in his eyes. He didn't want to hide it, or fight it. All he wanted to do was to walk up to the cat, cup his face and kiss him like there was no tomorrow, because, Kyo may indeed find a way to beat him to death if he did follow through on that thought.

But now it was his waking mind as well, creating daydreams and fantasies. This desire had come far beyond his control. He reached up and grabbed his head frustrated…he needed something…anything to get over this. That night he paced back forth and then in circles until almost 3:30 in the morning exhaustion took over and he fell into bed into a fitful hazy sleep.

Three hours of sleep…why did he do things like this to himself, why couldn't he get over what his mind was trying to tell him it was very stupid in a way…especially for the smart rat? But still he stumbled through the motions of get ready and walked into the kitchen and still disoriented like all mornings, he ran into a warm body, and rested his head. And no change…that left two possibilities. Dog or cat…dog or cat... he turned his head and looked into ruby eyes and blinked…cat it is.

The other boy looked at him eyes growing wider as he took in the other boy. "Damn rat, what they hell is wrong with you?" Why wasn't he pushing him away…he always pushed him away. For a moment he stood and cuddled against the other boy's shoulder, a sigh escaping from his lips. He smelled so good, like the outside and still something else, cinnamon maybe? It was very calming. His nose touched the skin of Kyo's neck and he thought that he felt goose bumps when he let out a sigh. He thought that he could go back to sleep standing. "Wake up…Yuki!"

"Huh?"

"Get the hell away from me you damn rat." Was it Kyo's imagination or was there hurt in Yuki's lavender grey eyes. But no almost immediately his face frosted over and he pulled away. In a way Kyo knew his enemy better then he knew himself. He knew his moves, his voice, his sneer, his scent. It now seemed to cling to him.

And though Yuki put up a good face, something was bothering him. Something was keeping him awake at night. The cat could hear the rat mutter and pace through the night. He would never ask, and Yuki would never tell. But he was slightly worried about the rat. That was why he hadn't pushed him away. But Yuki had been warm, and compliant even if just for a couple moments. Ever since Yuki had come after him, seen him as the monster he was, he went through the motions of hating the rat, but knew that he didn't. What the emotion there now was, he had no clue. He turned away and reaching into the fridge grabbing the milk, opening the carton, and then taking a drink.

"Must you do that?" Yuki's irritated voice asked.

"What?" He tuned almost yelling.

"That!" He said referring to him drinking from the carton.

"Are you trying to tell me what to do, ya damn rat?" He yelled the question slamming the milk back in the fridge. "Do you want a fight?" Normally by now Shigure would have wondered in or Tohru would have rushed in to save the day, but for some reason both missing.

Kyo found himself flung out the door and on to the grass, but remained on his feet. Amazingly he dodged one punch then a kick, returning with a kick of his own only to miss. He was still on his feet when Yuki came in for a punch, and missed and Kyo swung back.

His fist hit Yuki's face.

He stayed on his feet, but when he looked at Kyo and met his eyes he couldn't believe what he saw. Amazement, shock, but no joy. He actually landed a punch. But he knew why it had happened. He had taken one look into Kyo's eyes, the color, the passion, the intensity in them and he had been back in his dream. Where he could hold him, and kiss him. It was very distracting

And to think this all started just because Kyo had weaved through his legs as a cat and jumped onto his chest. Just because he had felt that body on top of his, felt red silk in his hands. That was the first time he could really remember touching the cat with anything besides a fist. He could feel his cheek swelling slightly, knew there would be a bruise. But when he moved his eyes from Kyo, when he went back to focus on him the cat was gone.

Kyo knew that he could never beat Yuki, when he hit Yuki…Oh my god, he had hit Yuki, and he felt nothing but disgust for himself. He felt low and dirty and like he was about to be sick. He pulled his knees up and pulled into himself as he sat on the roof. Yuki was gone, but he looked to where they had sparred and could still see the fight in his mind. It was wrong, all wrong. Something had to be throwing Yuki off balance. Kyo knew that he had improved some, but not enough to land a hard blow on the rat like that.

What the hell? He was concerned about the rat. That was so messed up. He heard the rat shuffling about in the kitchen and climbed down to look in on him. Against better judgment, he went down the ladder and went to the kitchen. He found Yuki in the kitchen. He had a glass of cold water press against his cheek, but Kyo shook his head grabbed a hand towel and grabbed ice out the freezer.

"Why didn't you get out of the way?" Kyo asked gruffly, looking to Yuki. "Did you let me get a pity punch?" He yelled the question at his cousin.

"Stupid cat, can't you tell when you actually get one up on me. Idiot." He stopped ranting when the glass was pulled away from his face and a cold, slightly wet; towel was put in its place. He raised shocked eyes to Kyo. He was so close and looked so angry.

"Still mad?"

"Dumb ass, you didn't even try to block, or pull away. What the hell is wrong with you?" He was still yelling, but Yuki couldn't believe what was going on. Kyo was helping him, being gentle, while still yelling. One of his dreams had started off like this.

"Nothing is wrong," Yuki growled in response narrowing eyes looking at his orange haired, red eyed cousin. He reached up to take the towel away; he needed to get away from Kyo, needed to stop thinking about his dreams. But when he tried to grab the towel his hand collided with Kyo's. He watched as Kyo looked at their hands.

Heat. Yuki's hand on his, holding ice, but all he felt was heat. He looked at Yuki; there was a blush on his cheek. For some reason beyond his character, he was concerned. This was the same boy that came out in the pouring rain to help Tohru bring him home. Together… they would always be together. He brought his other hand up to touch his forehead.

"I'm going to my room." Yuki stated pulling away and taking the ice that Kyo offered. Kyo watched Yuki leave the room. Was he walking a little faster then normal? He shook his head and let it be.

He had escaped, Yuki thought as he slumped against the door. Kyo had touched him, and of his own free will. God what was he going to do. He couldn't keep living like this. It was his own private hell.

00-00-00-00

Needless to say everyone was surprised to see bruise on Yuki's face and even more surprised to learn how he had come by it. It wasn't dark, but it sure hurt like hell. Yuki avoided eye contact at all cost with Kyo, but that didn't mean he wasn't looking. Why hadn't he noticed that Kyo never wore the tie of his uniform? Why didn't he see that you could always see just a little of his tan chest peaking through the small triangle there. How had he never noticed that his shoulders were fairly broad while his hips were narrow? And his butt… he shook his head at his thoughts. For a moment he paused taking notes to catch up but found himself once again looking at his cousin. His hair…god for the rest of his life he would never forget how that hair felt between his fingers. And his eyes, they were such a strange color and surrounded by such dark lashes. He knew that Kyo had no idea how exotic looking he really was. He turned away as he saw Kyo look back and quickly wrote to catch up. My god…he was worse then a girl with a crush…He was the Kyo Fan Club!

Little did Yuki know that Kyo seemed to be having the same problem of late. The cat wasn't having dreams, but why have dreams when your mind is already filled with fantasies. Ever since his punch had landed, he realized that he would never really fight the rat again. But once that ambition to beat him was gone, his obsession had taken another form. A much more sexual form, every time he even accidentally touched the damned rat, he felt shivers and heat. All he wanted to do was to make those lavender grey eyes lose focus and claim that slender effeminate body as his territory. Shit…he was in trouble.

00-00-00-00

He beat him everyday, but still he practiced and devoted so much of his life to his martial arts. Yuki envied his dedication wondering for a moment what really pushed the cat so hard to be better then him. More then once he had traced and retraced all of his memories of the cat. He could remember all the barbs and pitying comments directed toward the cat. He also remembered his mother and her death… her suicide. He always wondered what could a push a person to the extreme of taking their own life. Granted dark thoughts of death worked ways into his head, but he never thought to hard about them. Questions like who would miss him? Who would come to his funeral? Would Kyo miss him?

Right now his eyes were watching the cat practice his martial arts. His shirt had been taken off displaying his muscular and sweaty. He was glowing, but in a good way. He had never seen the cat as happy as he was when he was doing something physical. And there he was doing something very physical. His moves were so graceful. For a moment Yuki wondered if he tried to not be graceful in everyday life, just as another way to deny that yes he was the cat. Because he was graceful, the rare moments when he was practicing, when he would lay out on the porch, when he would rise and stretch, would he would cook instead of Tohru. It was there if you looked…and he had been looking.

A lot…

He was still unsure why he had yet to actually be caught by the ever paranoid cat. His most common yelled phrase what usually, 'what you looking at?' He heard it at least every other day if not everyday. It was routine. Just like Kyo. He would wake up early, work out, shower, be wide awake by the time Yuki could stumble down the stairs. He had such a lust for life. He wished that he could share it.

He continued to watch in a hypnotized state until he realized that he was no longer watching him, he was staring right into the eyes of the cat. Tired thrilled eyes, narrowed in confusion. He quickly excited the window before the look could turn to anger.

Kyo could feel the gaze, he knew it was Yuki. He wasn't stupid though everyone seemed to think that he was. He knew that the rat was watching him, but he also knew that what used to be in his gaze anger and hate, was no longer there. It seemed to have disappeared on both sides after he had actually hit him. He continued working though his moves and forms while thinking random thoughts.

Yuki was watching him.

There was no reason to fight; he could never hit Yuki again.

He was forever doomed to be trapped in a cage.

His life was over on graduation day.

Yuki was watching him.

He had beautiful eyes…he was the most beautiful person at school.

He was s_till_ watching him.

Finally he stopped and looked over his shoulder. The rat was in the window staring at him. His eyes seemed intense in his concentration. He was tired, and exhilarated. He watched as Yuki quickly exited the window frame. DAMN he was sick of this shit. He grabbed his shirt and looped it around his neck. He was going to find that damn rat and find out what was going on. His search of the downstairs proved futile he wondered up the stairs. Pressing his ear to the door he heard the sound of footsteps in the room. Not thinking to knock he pushed open the door and yelled.

"What the hell is your problem?" It took him a moment to find Yuki in the room. He was over by his dresser, obviously changing clothes. He had his shirt off dangling from almost boneless fingers as his wide eyes blinked at the cat. Yuki glared at the intruder.

"It's rude to come in without knocking," he stated condescending.

"It's rude to stare!" He yelled back pacing into the room slamming the door behind him.

"Stare?" Yuki decided that maybe he could act innocent. It always worked at school his grip tightened on his shirt.

"You have been watching me. Don't think I don't know." His crimson eyes were on Yuki's eyes as he stalked forward with the grace that only the cat could have. It was this moment that Yuki once again complimented his imagination. He had seen this look before but in a total different situation.

"Why would I watch you?" Again with the condescending tone.

"I don't know you damn rat, that's why I'm here." He flung a random hand out, inadvertently causing the muscles in his arm and chest to flex slightly. For a moment Yuki stared at the tan bare chest.

Amazing, so different from his own, as the cat approached he raised a pale hand and stared as it collided with muscular somewhat sweaty chest.

Kyo looked at the hand on his chest. Damn it, it was the same heat that he had felt when they had touched over the ice bag, but this time there was no ice to help cool the heat. He stepped back quickly looking quickly to Yuki. The rat's eyes seemed wide, with either amazement or wonder he wasn't sure.

"Don't touch me." He tried to sound mean, sound angry but it came out as a raspy whisper.

"Don't order me around." It was said on a growl as the rat took a step forward.

"God I hate you!" The statement seemed to come from no where, but Yuki knew that it was reflex and felt the need to push. Oh, he could be a temperamental fellow as well.

"Oh do you?" It was his turn to have a warding hand put on his chest but he continued forward. He wondered if Kyo was amazed to, entrance by their touch just like he had been earlier. "Don't think that I don't know that you have watched me." With that statement the hand fell away and he took another step forward and stood on tip toes to be at eye level with Kyo.

Kyo looked at Yuki and felt small. How was it that the rat knew everything that he did before he did? Yuki's face was inches away from him, he could feel his heat, and for such a cold looking person he was really hot. And his mouth, full lips slightly parted, allowing for his light, steady breath to brush across Kyo's mouth.

"You don't hate me. You hate me as much as I hate you. And I don't." He seemed to add the last statement to clarify what he meant. As he spoke his gaze left Kyo's for a moment to glace down at Kyo's lips. His pink tongue flashed slightly wetting his lips before he worried the bottom lip between his teeth.

"Ah hell…" he raised both hands and pushed on Yuki's chest and fled the room.

Yuki landed with a thud on his butt and looked at the open door. It was over… something shattered inside. It was over, hopeless. He had pushed to hard and now he didn't stand a chance. He had gambled and lost… there was no way that Kyo would ever let anything progress, he would get pushed away every time. He stood slowly and walked to his door pulling his shirt on and dashing out the door.

00-00-00-00

He really had to stop thinking about the damn rat. And what had just happened didn't help. He had run…he was a coward. He couldn't even tell the rat the truth. He knew that he would still tell the rat that he hated him. But damn it! Every thought was about him. He was obsessed and it was all wrong. He could become president of the Prince Yuki Fan Club. He already knew everything about the young boy and now he could look at him and appreciate his beauty and grace as well as desire. Was Yuki interested? Had that really been lust in his eyes? He was never a firm believed in God but he was starting to pray for a sign.

It was then he was blessed.

He had been walking through the forest and low and behold who did he see?

Kyo looked at the boy lying beside the garden. He knew that this was Yuki's 'secret base.' He looked to the sky and the gloomy clouds proved what he already knew in his bones. It was going to rain. That's why he was headed back home. Things had been awkward between Yuki and himself lately…no doubt there and they had just gotten worse… less then 30 minutes ago. But right not he couldn't leave the other boy to sleep in the rain. Walking over he lightly kicked the other boy.

"Wake up damn rat." The feminine looking boy didn't even bat an eyelash. So he tried again, kicking a little harder and yelling a little louder…Nothing. Falling to one knee he shook his shoulder with his hand and said his name this time. The eyelids moved, maybe he was starting to wake. Kyo almost gasped in shock when a hand came and grabbed his wrist pulling his arm across Yuki's body. Quickly he placed his other hand above Yuki's head to prevent himself from falling on the boy, but this left them nose to nose. He studied the boys parted lips, before moving to cheekbones, and then looking into slowly opening eyes. The eyes were somewhat blank, no anger or sadness, but awareness.

Yuki blinked once…twice… Was that Kyo? He would know those exotic crimson eyes anywhere. But why was he so close? He could feel the other boy breath on his lips and see the shock and something else in his eyes.

"Kyo?" He whispered realizing that he held a tanned wrist in his hand. He watched the other boy blush, light pink staining his cheeks.

"It's gonna rain." Kyo whispered. Why wasn't he yelling…what was going on? He wasn't pulling away. This was wrong… Yuki was the rat, he was the cat, and they were both guys, related no less.

"Kyo," again Yuki said his name but this time he pulled the wrist in his hand, just an inch, and for just a second, lips touched lips, soft smooth. Widened violet eyes met shocked red eyes and when neither moved away from each other, Kyo lowered his head again, as if to check if it was a fluke. But when their lips met again, something seemed to snap in both of them. What started as a simply brushing of lips, soon became a battle for dominance. Kyo slanted his lips over Yuki's running his tongue along the seam and when Yuki parted his lips their kiss deepened. Tongues ruled for possession as Yuki let go of Kyo's wrist to fist his hands in the short red silken strands. Kyo's one hand above Yuki's head stayed so he didn't collapse on the other male while his other hand crept along his spine and to his shoulders as Yuki tried to get closer to Kyo's body.

Yuki pulled his mouth away and nibbled on Kyo's lips, kissed his nose, and eyelids before moving to attack his neck. The red head moaned giving Yuki better access to his neck, while moving to a better position to place his other hand so he could thread his fingers into the grey hair of the rat. He pulled him back fully intending to stop this from going any farther, until he actually looked at the rat. His lips were swollen, his cheeks flushed, his eyes barely open, shining with more then lust. He couldn't… With a growl he pushed his cousin back to the ground moving slightly and settled between Yuki legs.

"I don't hate you…" it was a whisper and in that moment completely honest and Yuki knew it. His voice was too soft and there was no force behind his words.

"No you don't." it was a whispered agreement; "You want me as much as I want you." His words were coming out on pants, and his heart raced. Thank God he wasn't the only one in this insane fantasy.

Leaning over Kyo plundered his cousin's mouth stealing the other boy's breath that he couldn't seem to catch anyway. His mouth never let up as his hands roamed under his shirt to caress his skin, play with erect nipples and lovingly caress each collar bone. He moved his mouth away for a moment and smirked when the rat moaned. He nibbled his ear moving down to bite his neck, as he rubbed his hips against those that were beneath his. Yuki's eyes shot open in surprise as his hips moved beyond his control and pushed against Kyo's welcome weight.

Yuki knew this really couldn't be happening. He was dreaming, he had had dreams of Kyo before. And he had been asleep. This couldn't actually be happening. But he could feel Kyo's longed-for weight on his body, feel his hands brushing his skin, and feel his hardness against his own. "Kyo," he whispered the name almost in reverence and the other boy pulled away to meet his eyes. No…this was real. They were supposed to hate each other, but here they were. Rather than think he reached up and grabbed Kyo's hair and pulled him down taking control of the kiss making the other boy moan, it made him feel powerful. He could feel Kyo's hands burning through his clothes, branding his skin and he felt alive. The heat and friction between his legs caused him again to lift his hips and push against Kyo's and when his hips forced his back down to the earth he moaned. He had never felt anything like this. Where was this coming from? This energy, this arousal, all this heat, had it laid dormant all this time? Kyo pulled his mouth away for air, but Yuki nipped down his neck and at the pulse point, his teeth grazed and he thought he heard his cousin purr. He sucked and nipped at the flesh and Kyo realizing to late what had happened pulled away to look at Yuki. Before anything else could happen there was a clap of thunder and almost instantaneously the sky opened up and rain started to pour. Immediately both boys seemed to snap out of their dazed state.

"Damn rat, I was avoiding this! Now I'm all wet and it's all your damn fault!"

"Stupid cat, you can't blame all of the world problems on me!" They glared at each other but something was missing. Maybe it was the fact that both of them held a slight flush, lips slightly bruised from punishing kisses and their clothes where in complete disarray. Neither saying anything they ran for the house.

00-00-00-00

They came in drenched and each went to their respectful rooms changed then came down for dinner. They sat at the table, quietly and started to eat, until Kyo looked up and smirked.

"If I get sick it's your fault you damn rat."

"Stupid cat, everything is not my fault."

"You started it!"

"You didn't stop it."

"Neither did you!"

"I started it remember? Why would I want to stop it?" Yuki panicked though it didn't show on his face, his mask was in place and he looked calm as normal. He did not just say that. He did not just admit to Kyo that he wanted him. There was no way that that was possible. But the other boy straight across from him stared startled and blinking

"…"

"Kyo what's on your neck? Did you get a bruise?" Tohru asked the question innocently, just trying to move the conversation somewhere else. She paused when Kyo raised a hand and slapped it on his neck. He knew exactly what was on his neck. He also knew exactly how it had gotten there. She completely missed the blush on Yuki's cheeks.

Tohru, as well, looked from one cousin to another blinking trying to figure out what was going on. When they had rushed in drenched while she was making dinner, they had looked odd. They were both dirty, not just wet and their clothes had been partially unbuttoned. Something wasn't adding up and Tohru could not figure out what it was for sure. But she was missing out on something. "You two couldn't stop fighting even to get out of the rain?" She asked exasperated, she would never understand how those two could constantly fight each other.

"YOU DAMN RAT!" Kyo exploded, pushing away from the table and stalking to the stairs. Deciding that it would not be a good idea to let the cat stew in temper he looked over the confused girl beside him.

"Excuse me Miss Honda. Kyo and I have something we need to clear up." He looked up at the stairs as Kyo reached the top. The stupid cat even had sexy feet. Was every part of Kyo as delectable as he had imagined in his dream.

"Please don't break anything?" She asked as she started to clear the table, he was glad that she was distracted because he was blushing again.

"Of course not…excuse me." He climbed the stairs quickly and as Kyo opened his bed room door, pushed his cousin in then walked past him, only to push him against the closed door. He placed a hand on either side of his head and looked straight in Kyo's eyes. His cousin was more confused then Yuki had ever seen him before. He then looked at the mark on Kyo's neck. His mark…his claim. Could he really claim the cat as his?

"What is your problem? There was no reason to insult Miss Honda like that. She was concerned about you. And the bruise on your neck," He stated bluntly, but a feral grin was starting to appear on his face. For a moment Kyo looked down as a blush crept across his cheeks. "Are you regretting something, embarrassed, ashamed?" Something about saying those options out loud caused his heart to break just a little. But he still moved a little closer to Kyo preventing any movement from the boy at all.

"NO! I'm not any of those things, you damn rat! You gave me a fucking hickie!" He still felt the need to yell at his superior cousin. He raised his hand and placed both of them on his cousin's chest as he glared at him. "But I don't regret a damn thing," Kyo noticed that the heart beat beneath his hand raced slightly as he said those words. Kyo noticed that Yuki was looking at him differently. Like he wanted to devour him. He knew what his cousin was thinking. He was thinking about not more then an hour ago. When they had been about two minutes from ripping each other's clothes off, and letting their instincts take over.

"Good. Then lets do it again." Yuki whispered and whey Kyo said nothing he took that as an invitation, pushing the cat into the door with his own body and slanting his mouth over his. This time it was Yuki's turn to make Kyo lose control.

He started with the lips kissing him senseless, nibbling on his lips, then moving down he licked and bit a trail down his neck, kissing lightly the mark that was on his neck for all to see, before taking one slender graceful hand and placing it on Kyo's erection. The moan that he ripped from Kyo's lips was something that he wanted to hear his goal was to hear it again…and soon. Normally it was his words that made the cat lose control, it was never actually him. Smoothly he stroked Kyo through the material of his cargo pants, while continuing to worship the other boy's neck and shoulders as Kyo did the same.

He stumbled for a moment when Kyo pushed him away, but the look in Kyo's eyes said that he wasn't about to stop. He stepped forward placing his hands on Yuki's hips as their lips again met in a match for power, neither wanting to let the other have control. But Kyo pulled Yuki's hips against his own causing them both to moan. And Yuki walked backwards as Kyo's walked forward, and he felt his hands again under his clothes burning him, then his shirt was gone, thrown to the floor. Forgotten. He stumbled slightly but Kyo's hold on him was as unrelenting as the passion behind Kyo's kiss. He found that Kyo's bed was much softer then his own when he found himself laid back on it, then noticed that Kyo's hands were busy undoing his pants.

Grabbing Kyo's shirt he pulled the boy down so that he could get a better hold. Kyo laughed slightly when Yuki pulled him down, not crude, sarcastic laugh, but an amused laugh, as though pleased to have the rat wanting him.

"Stupid cat. I'm not losing all my clothes first," he muttered as he pulled the black tight shirt off of the tan body of his soon to be lover. Then he reached for the belt undoing that and the button of his fly with in a breath of each other.

"Damn rat, your fault I'm loosing control here," Kyo's breath was hot against Yuki's neck and sent goose bumps racing over Yuki's skin. Kyo noticed and smoothed a hand over the skin doing nothing but make it worse. But soon their clothes were gone, thrown somewhere, they really weren't keeping track.

"Good your beautiful, so perfect…" Kyo whispered. He couldn't breath. Kyo's mouth was everywhere, hands burning a trail over his pale body.

What was going on? He was on fire…

"Kyo…Kyo…Kyo…" It was becoming a mantra. Kyo disappeared for just a second and when he came back, there was something cool.

A moment of pain…

Then a night of pleasure.

00-00-00-00

Yuki was slowly waking, but he was warm, delightfully so, but something was moving. He never liked to wake up. The world of the living was full of fake smiles and false happiness. But as he started to wake he knew something was different. It was warm but there was a sheet covering his waist and hips but as he looked farther down he realized that his pale legs were tangled with a pair of tan legs, plus there was a heavy tan arm around his waist, the rest of the tan body was curved behind him. For a moment he wondered if it was true…he was far from saying that they were in love, but they were most definitely in lust right now. He turned his head to meet the crimson eyes of his lover. His eye lids were heavy but under dark lashes he could see red eyes studying him.

"Well look at this the damn rat can wake up earlier then I thought." A smirk graced the cat's cynical sexy lips.

"Well if you hadn't moved, I would still be asleep." He growled, they all knew he wasn't a morning person. A chilly breeze came in the window, and Yuki glared at the open window when he shivered. He felt more then saw Kyo's hand pull the sheet up and feet squirm slightly as he moved the crumpled blanket that had been over their hips but now covered his body. Kyo left his arm across his nemesis's chest and pulled the boy a little closer, and Yuki was no longer even close to being chilled. He was hot. "Thanks," he whispered a little breathless.

"Whatever," Kyo grumbled, his face in the curve of Yuki's neck. Kyo seemed a little reluctant to wake himself.

"I thought cats liked the mornings?" He asked softly turning his head finding that his face was a couple inches from Kyo's. Red eyes looked at him again.

"Shows what you know, we like to sleep and play."

"Play?"

"Play," Kyo confirmed as he moved in to kiss him but the voice in the hall stopped him.

"Kyo have you seen Yuki, I can't find him?" Tohru asked through the door. Kyo still holding the rat yelled back.

"Why would I know where that damn rat is? It's not like I care…" The words were offset by a soft kiss to Yuki's neck and a hand caressing his chest.

"Well I know that you always get up early….and I thought…I just thought… that you may…or you might have…seen him or something." She muttered and they could almost hear the blush in her voice.

"All right, go check his secret base, I'll check round here." He spoke grudgingly his teeth nipping at Yuki's ear almost making his partner moan.

"Thanks so much, Kyo…I really appreciate it."

"Whatever." He muttered loud enough for her to hear as Yuki turned around and pulled him into a light kiss, before climbing out of the bed and grabbing his clothes, but then a thought came to him. He turned around to look at his lover and for the first time Kyo could remember the rat looked wide awake in the morning.

"Shower?" His answer was a smirk.

00-00-00-00

She looked from one to the other knowing that something was different. They weren't yelling, though Kyo was glaring at Yuki. There didn't seem to be tension at the table as it was most mornings. Both boys seemed to just sit down and eat breakfast. No yelling, no shouting, no breaking furniture, something was wrong with this picture.

"Kyo," she waited until he looked up, "Yuki?" She asked waiting until she had both their attention, "Is there something wrong…did I do something bad. Did you two…"

"NO!" the both yelled actually not even sure what she was going to say.

"Okay." She drew out the word over a long breath, then rose and gathered the plates, "I'm going to clean up."

The day at school passed quickly, and Yuki had meetings and Tohru had to go to work, so Kyo walked home by himself. When he got home it was to an empty house, he really didn't like to be alone, but instead he removed his shoes, and trudged up the stairs. When he entered the room, the first thing that he noticed was that his room smelled like Yuki. He breathed deep inhaling the scent. He lay on his bed; his sheets held the Yuki's scent even more then the air in the room. For some reason he found himself hugging the pillow that Yuki had used the night before inhaling the scent and he found himself lulled to sleep.

When he awoke it was to the smell of Tohru's cooking. He looked at the clock realizing that she must have finished work early and was now cooking dinner. He shook his head, rising from the bed and going to sit at the desk. He worked on his homework, until he was called down for dinner.

He couldn't stop looking at Yuki. Shy glances, that no one really noticed. But every time he looked at him, he felt Yuki's lips on his own, he could feel his hands on his back, could feel the fingernails digging into his skin. Once Yuki met his gaze and they both seemed to blush, which told him that Yuki was doing the same thing that he was. As dinner was complete Yuki and Tohru picked up the table as Kyo started the dish water. Yuki and Tohru talked quietly while Kyo put the dishes away. Once as Yuki handed him a dish their hands brushed and Yuki looked at him a smirk in his eyes, and Kyo blushed. Would it happen again tonight? That was the question distracting him more than anything else. They all separated after the dished were done and then went to their separate rooms.

Kyo paced, back and forth back and fourth. Looking at the clock it read 10:00, still he paced. He stopped at 10:30 when Shigure walked through the halls going to bed himself. He turned to the door and looked at it. Was Yuki going to come to him? Did he want… He walked to his door and peaked outside. Quietly he closed his door behind him but found that he couldn't go to Yuki's door. Instead he paced the hall, went to the kitchen, and drank a glass of water. In the mean time his thoughts got more and more complex, confusing his mind. And when he thought it was just a one time thing, something in his chest pulled tight. He walked back up to Yuki's door poised to knock, but then dropped his fist mentally yelling at himself. He went back to pacing the hall, he couldn't do it. He could not go to Yuki. He didn't know why, wasn't sure, but he knew that he was confused, and right now being rejected would hurt more than anything else could. He went to open his door when he heard Yuki's door open. He looked over his shoulder, seeing Yuki in grey loose pajamas, the shirt half left open, displaying his pale chest. God he looked edible. Kyo gulped before turning.

"Hey," Kyo whispered his voice softer then he intended.

"Hey," Yuki wanted to laugh. The cat had never seemed so unsure of himself, there he was dressed in his trademark cargo pants and black shirt revealing tan skin at his mid-drift. "You stupid cat," he murmured as he met him half way in the hall, knowing that the rest of the house was asleep, he reached a hand behind Kyo's neck sinking his hand into Kyo's hair, it seemed he had developed a fetish with Kyo's hair, and pulled the slightly taller boy down to kiss him. It was slow and gentle at first, but quickly turned passionate. Kyo's arms came around his waist and crushed their bodies together. When they pulled apart to breath, Kyo rested his forehead against Yuki's.

"God, I've been craving that since this morning," Yuki smiled. They couldn't seem to stop touching each other. He wasn't sure if this was lust or what, but he knew that he was very infatuated with the orange hair cat.

"I want to touch you so bad," he barely heard what Kyo said but understood when he felt Kyo's hands on his chest under his clothes and his lips grazed his neck. Without asking Yuki walked backwards into his room pulling the cat with him.

Then they locked the door.

00-00-00-00

This time when his waking thought was of Yuki he didn't mind so much, considering the fact that the before-mentioned boy was laying on his back, with Kyo laying over him. His arm and a leg where thrown over the still sleeping mouse and his chest partially covered the other boy. His head laid next to Yuki's their hair mixing together. He sighed and tried not to wake the other boy. He pulled himself from Yuki's embrace and quickly dressed. Walking back over to the bed he looked at the sleeping boy. This was strange and awkward. He shouldn't be sleeping with, let alone, making love to Yuki. His advisory, his ticket to freedom, though he knew that door was closed now. For a moment he thought about the future, knowing that Yuki's was so incredibly bright, while his. He shook his head at his dismal thoughts. Leaning down he brushed strands away from Yuki's eyes and the rat stirred a little. He leaned down speaking in a whisper, "I'm going to my room. It's almost time to get up."

Yuki moaned slightly as he realized that he was slowly waking, he barely processed the words being spoke. But he did realize that he was in bed alone. He opened his eyes to see Kyo above him, laying a gentle kiss on his forehead. He grabbed the other boy's wrist.

"You can do better then that," he smirked, his voice gravelly from sleep. "I got to have something to last me the rest of the day.

"Yeah, yeah," the other boy muttered before kissing the grey haired boy senseless. "There will that last you?" The other boy was still to breathless to answer.

00-00-00-00

It became routine, one waiting for the other trading sleeping in rooms, waking together only to quickly shower together or separate into their own rooms. Being enemies for so long they found out that they already knew so much about each other, but they started to learn the small idiosyncrasies. Like when Kyo was nervous, he would run his hands through his hair, when he would smirk it was always on the right side of his mouth, how he was ticklish right above his hip bones, how he loved to have his neck nuzzled. Kyo on the other hand learned that when Yuki was nervous he would walk a little faster, how when he was sleepy he loved to cuddle; when they were alone he always had to be touching Kyo somehow. It was getting harder and harder for their parting kiss to last them the whole day.

Like now, Yuki watched as Kyo sat around a group of classmates while on break and played games. They were laughing at Kyo and he was a little upset. Yuki could tell by the slight blush on his cheekbones. His gaze narrowed when he saw the girl next to him touch his arm slightly. Kyo looked to the girl, listened to what she said then shook his head, said a couple words. The girl smiled and put her hand on his shoulders and turned to leave. As she exited Yuki glared at her retreating back. How dare she touch him? What was she thinking? Kyo was his, though no one could really see, he knew Kyo had his marks on his body, just like Kyo had left marks on him. It was irrational and before he knew it he found himself making his way over to the group his mind set.

One minute he was playing a game with his classmates and the next he was looking at a glaring Yuki.

"What do you want?" Kyo asked on a growl. While over the few weeks had changed a lot for Yuki and Kyo you couldn't tell by the way they acted in public to one another.

"Excuse us; we have something of a family issue to discuss." Yuki reached down and grabbed Kyo's wrist pulling him out of the classroom, halfway down the empty hall then opened a Janitors closet. He pushed Kyo in the walked in himself turning the light on then locking the door and leaning against it.

"Yuki we're in a closet." Kyo yelled stating the obvious. He had been pushed in and was now staring at the rat leaning against the door. Even though relations had changed with the rat, he was still inclined to yell at his lover.

"What were you doing?" It was a question and an accusation.

"When?"

"Just now." Yuki muttered a glare in his lavender grey eyes.

"During break…playing a game."

"What were you doing with her?" He asked accusingly.

"Who?"

"Miss Soki…Sejemi…whatever the hell her name is."

"Oh… Miss Shinna?" Kyo had to hold back a smile. Yuki, his Yuki was jealous.

"Who ever she was…she was touching you!" Yuki accused, this was not like him, he was upset, he was angry…Kyo was his to touch, his alone. Kyo leaned down the couple inches that he was taller then the other boy and smirked.

"Yeah, she touched me," he took a step forward until their bodies were almost touching, his boyfriend's jealousy making him daring "but not the way you touch me." Then he kissed him, and Yuki kissed him back with almost more passion then he had ever felt from the other boy. Yuki was pulling him close, hands under his school uniform, nails scoring his skin, as Yuki assaulted his mouth. The dark closet became very, very hot. Soon both boys were panting, clothing half removed. Their mostly naked chests were pressed together as the boys slowly pulled apart calming down with each breath.

"You don't need to be jealous," Kyo whispered in his ear and his teeth nipped it slightly. He felt Yuki shudder.

"You're mine," he stated possessively and for some reason Kyo didn't object. He wasn't sure what was going on, but he knew that it was more then just lust.

"All yours," he confirmed his breathing slowing down.

"I'm yours," it was odd for Yuki to ever be unsure of himself so Kyo resisted the urge to tease him. He noticed that Yuki was tracing a bruise that he himself had inflicted the night before. Oh yeah…the rat was his rat now.

"Mine," and he pulled him close.

00-00-00-00

After the closet incident things changed, it was as though something had been settled between the two. They still fought and bickered but they had different ways to settle the score now. And there were moments…little moments when they would have a couple seconds to themselves and they would grab a quick kiss, or run a hand through the other's hair. And in the mornings, when Yuki would stumble down the stairs and Kyo was in the kitchen alone, he would hold him, and let Yuki settle against him as he fought so hard to be awake yet wanting nothing but to be asleep. And when Yuki had to go on an overnight student council trip, Kyo was rude, and grumpy and miserable. Nothing was worse then sleeping by yourself. He loved to wake up and find his limbs tangled with Yuki's as they slept. It seemed that they couldn't stay away from each other when they slept either. They had take to even occasionally eating on the roof together. But amazingly no one suspected a thing. This went by for at least a month. Soon someone would though, and they had no idea what to do after that. But they were still in high school, with so much of their lives in front of them, but all they really seemed to want was to be around each other.

With one look they knew what the other wanted, whether a touch, a kiss, a night of passionate sex… They had truly learned each other inside and out.

But Kyo had a secret…

…Yuki wasn't going to push.

00-00-00-00

It was a slow Saturday afternoon. Yuki looked outside to see that the sky had turned grey and overcast. He talked with Tohru on the patio, a book in his lap as they watched the storm move in. Soon a light rain was misting the ground, soon to turn into a full blown storm. Yuki could hear the storm rumbling in the distance.

"Where's the stupid cat?" he asked looking to Tohru. She shook her head and for a moment looked at Yuki.

"He has a name you know. Sometimes I wish that you would use them. He always calls you 'damn rat' and he's always 'stupid cat' to you." She imitated their voiced bringing a small smile to Yuki's lips. For a moment Yuki want to smirk, knowing that more then once they had screamed each others names, though only when the house was empty. Only two nights ago Yuki had bitten Kyo's shoulder almost drawing blood to prevent himself from screaming for his lover.

"Really, does he now? I hadn't noticed."

"Yuki," Tohru scolded, but she smiled, "He went to his room, he wasn't feeling well."

"I think that I will follow suit, the sky has gotten too dark for me to read out here. Excuse me Miss Honda." He rose and with book in hand climbed the stairs and went to open his door. But instead he turned and peaked his head into Kyo's room.

There was his lover, curled up on his bed, in a loose shirt and boxer shorts. He looked pale and his eyes were closed. He was hugging a pillow, and had a light sheet pulled over him. When he opened his eyes, Yuki saw nothing but exhaustion, and self directed anger, in those eyes. He wanted to reach out, and comfort him. Hold him and tell him that everything would be fine. Let him rest held in the arms of someone who really cared. He wanted to take all the pain away. That was when it hit him.

He was in love with Kyo.

In love…

…with the cat.

The rat was in love with the cat.

He almost smiled at the cruel joke that fate had played on them.

Kyo felt drained and mentally it was hard to think at all. He wanted his mind to be empty, but all he wanted was to not be in bed alone. He never slept alone anymore. For him it was no longer the sex that Yuki and he eagerly participated in, it was being with him. Holding him, comforting him on a bad day…and he wished that Yuki wanted to do the same for him. But here he was miserable and alone. It made him angry that he wanted Yuki to be here, with him. But for once he wasn't mad at the rat, he was mad at himself. He opened his eyes slowly and when he looked at the door, he saw exactly who he wanted to see. And Yuki looked startled…then smiled.

"Go away…" he muttered not able to finish the rest of what he wanted to say, he was so tired.

Yuki shook his head and walked into the room closing the door. He made his way to the bed, taking off his traditional Chinese over-shirt to reveal a light t-shirt underneath. He pushed Kyo over as he took the pillow from the cat and propped it against the head board. Then he climbed into the bed that was as much his own as Kyo's and leaned his back against the pillow. He then gently took Kyo's head and placed it in his lap. Gently he rubbed the cat's temples, stroked his hair, and massaged his neck.

"I said go away." He muttered but Yuki knew better. That tone of voice was relaxed and calm.

"Do you really want me to?" Yuki was surprised that he wasn't getting turned on at all, maybe it was because all he wanted to do was make Kyo feel better. He finally smiled when Kyo grumbled something, but he continued his ministrations. And when Kyo fell asleep, grabbed his book and started to read. No less then 20 minutes, did Yuki end up putting his book down and falling asleep himself.

That was how she found them. Yuki propped against the headboard, hand in Kyo's hair, as his head lay pillowed in Yuki's lap the rest of his body curved around Yuki's lower body. She let out a startled gasp and Yuki woke from his un-normally light slumber.

"Shhh," he pressed a finger to his lips and motioned her in, noticing that she was carrying a tray of soup and tea. He was surprised when he saw a bright smile cross her face.

"I knew something had changed!" She whispered excitedly noticing the Kyo stirred slightly so she proceeded in a lower whisper. "What happened? How long has this been going on?" She then remembered back about a month and a half ago when she had asked Kyo about the bruise on his neck, "I'm an idiot, over a month and I never noticed. You guys are so cute."

"You don't mind?" he asked surprised.

"I guess I should, but the truth is that I could never choose between the two of you. I'm sure you know that I love you both. And even if I did choose, I could never do this," she motioned to the two of them on the bed together, "And that would break my heart." He didn't really feel the need to ruin her word with commentary, but watched as she sat on the floor beside him and touched Kyo's hand gently. Surprisingly there was no surge of jealousy, not like the last time. "So you think he knows how beautiful he is?" She asked as she poured two cups of tea, which had originally been her and Kyo. She gave him a cup then sipped one herself. He shook his head, while running a hand down Kyo's back. "You should tell him. He doesn't know. You know that you're beautiful, you heard it everyday, and I doubt anyone ever told him. And it would be all wrong coming from me." She blushed at the thought.

"I'll tell him first thing." This wasn't nearly as strange as he thought it would be, but then it probably helped that Kyo was asleep. They talked for a while then she got up to leave.

"I'll leave the soup for you two." She walked to the door, when she opened it she turned back, he had never seen Tohru so serious, "Do you love him Yuki?"

"Yes." Her smiled was bright, there was no hesitation in his answer.

"Good, then I don't have to have Uo try to beat you up."

"If I hurt him, I'd let her." She closed the door behind her gently.

He wasn't sure when he woke up, but he just laid in faux slumber, he almost opened his eyes when he heard Tohru speaking, but he let it slide as he drifted into slumber then out again. There was a rustle as he heard her get up to leave. Then she asked a question and his whole world stopped. It was the question that he was afraid to ask. But go figure, Tohru who would never ask for herself, would ask for someone else. When he heard the answer he smiled.

He slowly pretended to come awake and look up to see Yuki looking down at him in compete seriousness.

"You are so beautiful," it was a whisper, but it shocked the other boy…he had never had that word used to describe him. He blinked, once, twice, then smirked.

"So are you, inside and out." Then he settled his head back on his lover's lap so he could rest and Yuki picked up his book to continue reading.

"Tohru was here, she knows."

"I think I heard her."

"Yes, you did."

"Is she okay with us?"

"She is very happy."

"Good, she deserves to be happy."

"Yes she does," Yuki agreed before turning to his book while he ran his other hand down Kyo's back. Needless to say it was a nice way to waste an afternoon.

00-00-00-00

After the rain cleared and they ate their evening meal, he took a blanked and climbed to the roof. He lay staring at the clear sky. Yuki loved him…he loved Yuki.

What a pair of fools they make.

How long had he been in love? He wasn't sure, but he knew somewhere along the way just he knew. Felt it in his entire being…he was in love with Yuki.

He looked over to his lover as he crawled over the roof to him. He smiled happier then he had ever been. Yuki unsure of why the cat was smiling returned the smile as he laid next to Kyo resting his head on his shoulder.

"Hey rat."

"Hmmm?"

"You know I don't hate you anymore, right?"

"Stupid cat, of course I've figured that out."

"Good." He nodded placing an arm around his Yuki.

"Love you, too." Yuki whispered surprised by how easy it was to say, in a way it just sorta slipped out.

"I knew that you'd know what I was trying to say," it was said in an affectionate grumble.

"Of course, who knows the stupid cat, better then the damn rat?" He said it softly but smiled all the same when Kyo's laughter filled the air. He could get used to this.

00-00-00-00

So I'm working on another story, Samurai Deeper Kyo actually, sat down to write chapter five and what came out? This piece of fan fiction… So I decided that I had to get this one out of my system so that I can dedicate all my time to my other story now.

Also I had my sister read this before posting it, she said that I should write a sequel, if you happen to agree, leave me a review. If enough people agree then I would be more then willing to do so. So let me know!

Thanks for reading.

Cat


	2. Chapter 2 Part 1

Who Knows the Cat Better then the Rat

Chapter Two

By: Catrina

A/N: Originally the first chapter was supposed to be one shot. Well on demands from my sister and a couple others, I wrote a sequel, though if the inspiration hadn't been there I wouldn't have wasted my time. Anyway there are some assumptions that this story is based on:

That the zodiac members closest to Kyo don't know about his confinement, but the others such as Shigure, Hatori, and Ayame do.

I have never met Rin or the rooster (I don't even know his name) so they will not be in this story.

I have no idea if Akito is a man or a woman, so I'll write as the man he was in the anime…okay?

Also this is only part one of this chapter, it got to be fairly lengthy so I cut it in half.

Well thanks for clicking on the story…and enjoy!

00-00-00-00

Bliss, Yuki decided was waking up beside the person that you love every morning. This morning was no different. Slowly he woke stretching while Kyo beside him still slept. It was rare, that he would awaken first and he loved to take the opportunity to watch his lover as he floated in his dreams. His red hair had grown slightly longer, and he had not trimmed it since he discovered that Yuki had a slight fetish with his hair. Oh that had been an interesting day, Shigure had told Kyo that he had scheduled him for a hair cut. When he had seen Yuki's glare the dog had smiled and said that he had made one for Yuki as well. Yuki proceeded to act normally but when he and Kyo had a moment together he informed Kyo if he cut his hair, he would not have sex with in the next month. The threat seemed to work, though he was going to have to get it cut before graduation.

The start of their lives, Yuki couldn't help but be excited. He knew that he had been accepted to Tokyo University, but he wasn't sure about Kyo. They had filled out their applications together, and then Kyo had dropped them in the mail, while Yuki had heard back but Kyo hadn't. The boy really didn't seem worried about what college he would be going to though. He simply lived on as he did every day. Kyo had become a little more clingy, especially in the mornings. He never wanted to let Yuki go and while Yuki was resentful to leave the warmth of his lover's body, he knew that they would have to continue going to go to school so that they could graduate. They were all on schedule, but Yuki hoped that he and Kyo would live together, away from the prying eyes of the Sohma family. That they could walk hand in hand, that they could kiss anytime and anywhere they wanted. He wished that they could shout to the world that they were in love with each other. He wanted everyone to know, but knew that that was not a possibility.

He stared at the ceiling as his thoughts seemed to run away with him. Why was it that now he was looking forward to the future? Why was it that this peer had brought so much joy to his life? He never wanted to leave Kyo's side, and he knew that his lover felt the same. Kyo may not say the words, but occasionally there would be desperation in his touch, a question in his kiss, a need for reassurance in his embrace.

Kyo started to stir, and Yuki couldn't help but chuckle when Kyo pulled him closer and nuzzled his neck. Kyo's fingers clawing his waist then massaging gently to ease the sting. Yuki watched as crimson eyes opened slowly, framed by the dark lashes. For a moment his eyes seemed blank but quickly they cleared, and he smiled at the rat. Kyo had snuck into his room last night and while this had been going on for almost three months now, they had yet to get caught by anyone but Tohru, but then again, Yuki and Kyo still both had tempers that would flare at the slightest warning. And thought it would not lead to a fight as often, it would still throw others off of their trail.

"Good morning," the cat whispered, sleep still making its presence known through the deep and throaty sound of his voice. Yuki smiled.

"Good morning. I love you," Yuki ended on a whisper. He placed an elegant hand on Kyo's cheek, and the smiled spread to his eyes, when Kyo turned his face and kissed his palm. Watching Kyo sleep was amazing, but when he was waking, he was gentle and serene almost. It was then that Kyo seemed truly happy, that he was tender and cuddly. His cat was a cuddler, go figure…

"KYO! Phone call!" Shigure's voice rang up the hall reverberating through the room destroying the peace. Kyo shook his head and stood up slowly, grabbing his boxers and his t shirt, but stopped when he noticed that, yes, another t shirt had been torn by Yuki.

"You owe me 3 now. It's just as easy to take them off you know?"

"I know, but you know it turns you on when I rip your clothes off," Yuki smiled knowing the reaction that statement would get. And sure enough, the tell tale blush ran across his cheek saying basically 'Yes Yuki I love it when you want me so much that you actually rip my clothes off my body.' But of course what did he actually say…

"Whatever." It was said on a mumble as he walked across the floor. When he turned back he looked sad. "Be right back…"

Kyo left the room wondering who the hell would be calling him before school no doubt. He had barely woken up and he was very much enjoying his cuddle time. When he looked at Shigure, the dog looked serious. That was when he figured that this may be it…the call that he had been dreading. He held out his hand and the telephone receiver seemed very heavy in his hand. He lifted it to his mouth and looked at Shigure.

"Hello?" His voice was still gruff.

"Kyo…I think you know who this is."

"Yes, Akito."

"Come to the house today, we have things to discuss."

"Look, I'm busy…"

"NO! You see me today when I say. And I say four, right after school." Akito spoke smoothly and without argument. "See you then." Kyo hung up the phone and looked at Shigure.

"So…" Kyo turned on a growl and Shigure could swear that his eyes were glowing.

"Don't say anything… not to anyone… Tohru, Haru, Momiji, and not that damn rat. Got it?" Shigure nodded, he wished that he could help Kyo, but Shigure considered himself a coward with only one person. And it was that person that Kyo was against. Akito.

00-00-00-00

The rest of the morning was odd. Kyo and Yuki were fighting, and Tohru was trying to serve breakfast. She made the mistake of placing a leek on Kyo's plate but Yuki glared at him. Needless to say he was upset. After the phone call Kyo had come back, angry. Slamming doors and muttering, but when Yuki had approached him his lover had snarled at him and told him to get away. Yuki had a feeling this fight was going to last all day.

"Don't say anything. Miss Honda has been distracted lately." Kyo didn't respond but looked up with narrowed eyes, then looked down guilt written across his face. Glancing around quickly Yuki noted they were alone and placed a hand on Kyo's knee. Shocked Kyo looked up, also noting they were alone he relaxed slightly.

"What's wrong, Kyo? Who called?" Something was wrong, something had changed.

"No one…it's nothing." He grumbled pushing the food around with his chopsticks.

"Don't lie to me…" Yuki growled. Kyo looked over to the rat who was sitting beside him. _He loves me. Why does he love me so much? _Yuki was truly beautiful, silver hair falling gracefully around his face, grey eyes filled with concern. _It will hurt him, should I just break it off…no I want just some happiness before it is all over. _

Yuki watched him think, and then he saw him smile. That little smiled that no one ever saw but him. Kyo reached up and placed a hand on Yuki's cheek gently.

"Don't worry. It's all okay." Tohru walked in and smiled at the picture that they made.

"You guys are so cute!" She squealed and they both jumped surprised. When Shigure came in he wondered why they were all blushing.

00-00-00-00

He walked as slowly as possible and reached the house right on time. He looked at the huge complex all the buildings and realized for the first time how cold it seemed. How while it was full of people it was truly empty of anything that matters. He never thought that before, not before Yuki. He couldn't believe how much his views had changed with in weeks. The door opened and a short man rushed forward.

"Are you Sohma Kyo?" He nodded before being led into the complex. For the longest time he wanted to be part of this world and now all he wanted was a chance to choose his future.

It was a maze really and all too soon he found himself facing a door. He walked through with much more confidence then he actually felt. He failed to note that the door did not shut behind him…his hands were shaking so he clutched them behind his back. Then he was facing his fear…Akito.

"How is the bet going, _cat?_" The voice flowed and sounded surprisingly sane.

"I still have time…" _Don't let him know the truth._

"Really?" A smile twisted cruel thing lips. "Still holding out Kyo." He watched as the graceful figure rose and glided over to him. Cold fingers touched his face. "You will never beat Yuki. You will become mine. Unless you beat him and give him back to me."

"I will beat him!" _Lie…be angry make him believe._

"No you won't. He is so much higher then you…my beautiful Yuki."

_You will never touch him,_ his mind screamed but he stayed silent.

"You will be here…midnight of graduation day; you will be placed in your cage and forgotten."

"We'll see." Before he knew it a fist stuck out connecting with Kyo's jaw. The strength knocked him off balance and he stumbled slightly

"You are mine. GET OUT!" The scream filled the room and passed into the hall. The person standing there jumped. Kyo rose from the floor and stalked out of the room feeling lucky that this was it. He closed the door and leaned against it. Gently he touched his face realizing that he would bruise, and that part of this would have to come clean. Yuki would not be pleased with him; sometimes he wondered why he even tried to keep it all a secret. As far as he knew most of the older Sohmas knew. And even though many people in the family looked down on him, those of the zodiac knew what would happen and kept it secret. He closed his crimson eyes trying very hard to think. To plan, he tried to do anything, but all that came to mind was darkness and what he would fall into. He opened his eyes on a sigh and it was only then that he noticed the listener.

"Keep your mouth shut, cow." But Haru simply stared looking at the cat, so many things becoming clear, and so many things began falling in line.

He walked home quickly not surprised to find Yuki there. Yuki glanced up from talking to Tohru and saw his face. A bruise was already visible on his tan skin. He watched as Kyo looked at him then headed straight up the stairs.

"Excuse me Miss Honda." He didn't wait for a response but followed up the stairs. He pushed open the door and slammed it shut. He flew across the floor and grabbed Kyo's face.

"Ow you damn rat…that hurt."

"What the hell happened? And if you say nothing I will kill you now you stupid cat." Kyo didn't think that he had actually ever seen his lover this angry. His eyes were narrowed and his cheek flushed with anger. But while he was angry, he was gentle. The hand on his face was gentle as it inspected the bruise.

_Six weeks…I only have six weeks._

"Akito called…"

"This morning." Yuki assumed holding Kyo's face still so that he had to look in his eyes.

"Yeah, wanted me to come by."

"Why?"

"He wanted to know about my plans for the future."

"He didn't like them." His temper seemed to calm as he stroked the bruise.

"No."

"What did you tell him?"

"The plans, omitting you of course," _I'm a horrible person I'm lying to the person I love more than anything else._

"That's it?"

"Yeah."

"Why did he hit you?"

"I don't know, don't care." Kyo shrugged his shoulders, trying to pawn this off as nothing.

"You got hit for a reason."

"He isn't exactly sane, ya know!" Kyo raised his voice slightly.

"I know what he is like, Kyo."

"Look it's just my turn to be his toy. That's all; he'll just play with my mind for awhile and try to screw me over." He turned away not looking at Yuki.

"Kyo…"

"Listen, he just doesn't want me to be happy, that's all." He said, this time stating the truth.

"He doesn't want any of us to be happy." Yuki whispered, framing Kyo's face cautious of the forming bruise.

"I'll be fine."

"Are you telling me everything?"

"I've had enough talk about Akito, can we discuss something else?" He whispered trying to avoid lying any more. He placed his hands on Yuki's waist and slipped his fingers under the shirt. "You know, Shigure has lots of plans for the next week, this may be the last time we are alone in a while"

"I know." He was caving, Yuki knew that Kyo was hiding something, but he couldn't push. He would tell him in time.

"Really?" Kyo asked knowing that he would be interrogated later but for now this distraction was what he needed. He raised his face and accepted Yuki's gentle kiss. This…this was all he needed.

00-00-00-00

Over the last week though, Yuki had been forced to watch the bruise heal from a distance. Between getting ready for graduation, exams, and student council he had rarely seen Kyo in the last week. Not to mention Shigure and Ayame kept dragging both him and Kyo around preparing for graduation. He hadn't actually slept with Kyo for the past four nights, and with all the visitors, mostly his brother, around the house, they hadn't made love in god knows how long. And even more then that he still had so many questions to ask Kyo.

Why did he go to Akito?

What happened?

What was it that drove Kyo to touch, kiss, caress, and bite every inch of his skin? Why had he felt so cherished?

…Not that he was complaining.

What made Kyo so desperate?

But that lead him here, he was in school thinking about his lack of love life while his lover was a mere two feet away. He needed to get his hands on Kyo today, even for a just a little bit. Lavender eyes glanced at the clock.

In two minutes…

One minute…

Then the bell rang.

He watched as everyone shuffled out of the classroom. "Yuki are you sure you don't mind?" Tohru asked, she was going in early tonight so that she could get home early to study for the finals

"I told you that I would assist Kyo cleaning the class rooms today. Really Miss Honda, it's not a problem." He talked softly walking her to the door.

"Okay, I'll see you tonight then, and remember Kyo…you're making dinner!"

"Yeah, yeah." He muttered in acknowledgement. He heard her leave but paid no mention to the soft clicking noise or the footsteps behind him. He did stop however when he felt Yuki's hand on his waist.

"Rat?" Kyo turned but didn't have time to catch his breath as Yuki's mouth covered his. God it felt good. So good, Kyo moaned glad that Yuki had taken initiative.

"You are sleeping in my bed tonight, no matter what." Yuki hissed as he pulled away. Kyo's sensual lips parted in a small smile

"Really?" He lifted his hands to lie on Yuki's waist. He pulled his lover close pulling their bodies together. He laid his head on Yuki's shoulder while he nibbled his neck. He raised his head following the path of his lover's graceful neck nipping his way up the slender column. He moved his hands to the small of his back, slightly pulling up his shirt and brushing his fingers along the smooth skin. "Miss me?" He asked while he traced the rim of Yuki's ear with his tongue.

"Like you don't?" He asked put proved his point when he ground their hips together, pointing out the obvious arousal on both of them. Both of them let out a moan. "God I need you." He panted before moving his hands to dig into Kyo's waist so that he could control the kiss.

"We're in school, Yuki…let's finish up here…" the rest of what he said was lost as Yuki kissed him again.

"Let's just make out here a little longer." Yuki whispered moving his lips down his neck and pulling open his school uniform.

"What are you…an exhibitionist?" Kyo asked between breaths as his lover moved down his chest. Kyo leaned against the desk he had been standing in front of, his desk, and then places his hands on the edges of the desk. Yuki slipped his fingers inside the waist band of his pants and unbuttoned them. He looked up at Kyo asking permission, when Kyo didn't stop him he smirked then grabbed the zipper in his teeth.

Kyo knew that he was never going to look at this classroom the same again.

00-00-00-00

With graduation getting closer and closer, Kyo tried to think as little as possible. He was telling himself, that he was simply living in the now. But it was insane, waiting for this that and the other and playing the part. For some reason Ayame was designing clothes for them to wear, just yesterday he spent two hours at a fitting, granted, Ayame was listening to him and he had to admit the man was making him some beautiful clothes to wear for his graduation. But still with all his time running out all he wanted to do was spend it with Yuki.

He already knew that he could never fight Yuki and turn him back over to Akito, but while his mind whirled, he knew that the rest of the Sohma family would suffer if he were to just run away. Not that he was sacrificing himself for anyone; he was just keeping Akito from the person he loved. He didn't know for sure when he decided to not tell Yuki, it would break his heart, and he was scared about what Yuki might actually do. Would he go to Akito on his own? Would he not care?

Kyo shook his head flinging those thoughts from his mind. He knew that was not the case, Kyo had actually never felt as loved as he did now, and, wow, did Yuki tell him every day. He wished that he could say them more, but no matter how many times he said it, it always seemed like it was hard to say. So he did what he could, and in their moments alone he knew that it was shown. Yuki never questioned and never asked. Quietly he looked over his shoulder and noticed the rat quietly taking notes. The exams would be next week and after that…after that, graduation. Yuki looked up and caught him looking. He looked around seeing that no one noticed and smiled. Kyo smiled in turn then turned to face the front. Looking down at his desk he remembered what they had done in this room earlier in the week. It seemed like they could no longer get anytime to themselves at home, so they ended up 'accidentally' bumping into each other in quiet spots, like the bathroom, locker room, or the janitor's closet. Speaking of they had study period next and Yuki always went to the library…or so all the teachers thought, but they would never question 'Prince Yuki.' The teacher dismissed those to study for exams, Yuki raised an eyebrow and Kyo nodded and the deal was set.

Yuki snuck into the closet noting that there was more room then normal…the mop and bucket were missing, how odd. In the middle of the day too, the door opened and he hid his presence for a moment in case it wasn't the cat sneaking in, but really who else would it be?

"This always brings me back to your little jealous rampage." Kyo smirked as he closed the door and locked it noticing that it was a little more open. The only thing that ever worried him about the closet was that it opened back wards, so that if someone were to open the door, they couldn't block it, they would have to grab the handle and hold off the assailant.

"We need a new make-out spot." Yuki muttered a little upset that Kyo brought that up, _again_.

"But such fond memories," Kyo protested as the rat moved forward.

"Yeah, for you…"

"You enjoyed yourself…it was the first time at school. Then I discovered that you are an exhibitionist."

"Not true…we just never get any time to ourselves," Kyo decided that Yuki was adorable when he pouted. He leaned forward and nibbled on the pouting lower lip. "We haven't been able to sleep together or do anything for over a week."

"You're telling me? If only Ayame wasn't around _all _the time" Kyo stated waiting for Yuki to stop complaining so that he could kiss him in peace. Their plans to even sleep together earlier this week had crashed down when they walked home to find the snake there.

"Then why aren't you touching me?" The rat growled changing demeanor.

"Cause you wouldn't shut up… didn't want to distract you, ya know?" He placed a hand around the tie that Yuki wore and used it to pull Yuki to him, and then slipped fingers behind the knot, making it come apart. Then he started on the buttons all the while careful not to touch skin. Each button came loose but still no touch to the skin.

"Stop teasing." Kyo leaned so that his lips were close to Yuki's neck, the hot breath giving his shivers.

"But it's so much fun."

"God damn it, cat! Wait till it's your turn" Yuki muttered giving up on Kyo. Instead he placed his hands in the red locks and pulled the cat up from adoring his neck, and slammed his lips to his own. Quickly he snuck his hands up Kyo's shirt and clawed into his back, before massaging the sting away. The feel of Kyo's skin was amazing, so smooth and soft. Some how he worked the shirt off his shoulders, but paused for a moment when he heard a sound, ignoring it he pulled his lips free and moved down his shoulder and to nibble down Kyo's chest. At the same time he felt his own skin bared to the warm air of the closet. Kyo's hands were on his back massaging the skin, while moaning when Yuki bit the stiff nipple, bringing his fingers to twist the other gently. They both ignored the sound of the door as it jingled assuming that students had hit it walking by. Yuki raised his head trailing kisses back to Kyo's neck.

It was then the door was pulled open and light flooded the small room.

00-00-00-00

Haru glared at the teacher, but when she respectfully asked that he go put away the mop bucket, he nodded. He was the cause of the mess to begin with, so it was only fair. He pushed the mop bucket down the hall and paused at the closet. He pulled on the door and in seemed to be stuck. Sharp blue eyes glared at the door, and pulled harder. To his surprise when the door pulled open he found that it was being used for an all together different reason. But he recognized the head of hair…

"Kyo?" Sharp crimson eyes turned and glared at him, and for a moment Haru truly feared him. He watched as Kyo clutched the person close to him, hiding him from Haru's view. "What the hell?" Haru would never say that his cousin looked oddly exotic with his tan skin showing where his shirt was pulled off his shoulder. He could see a small love bite on his neck, and his eyes were dark, very dark. It was then that he noticed the arms around Kyo… that wasn't a girl's uniform…

It was a boys'.

Kyo was necking in the closet with a boy.

"Kyo," He whispered almost seductively, "If I knew that you swung that way…"

"Shut up you stupid cow," Kyo growled looking down at Yuki seeing that he was indeed hidden from view, he pulled him a little closer hoping to hide him from Haru.. Their eyes met for a moment and he noticed that Yuki was smiling. He started to relax a little. "Can you…uh…"

"Do I know this guy?" Haru asked his eyes adjusting to the light and seeing that there was a pair of legs shifting in front of Kyo. "Who in the world would lead you from your sweet little Tohru? Or did Yuki win her affections."

"Haru…" Kyo warned. It was then that Haru walked into the closet, but left the door open. "Can we have a god damned minute?"

"No I want to know who would…" It was as he approached the pair that he realized he could see a head of hair. It was almost as recognizable as Kyo's. "Yuki?" He whispered taking a step back. It was then that Kyo dropped his arms and his head. Yuki took a step to the side and Haru stared at him. His lips were swollen, bruised, like Kyo he had a love bite but his was on his collar bone, his tie was on the floor and his shirt was completely open. "Oh god…"

"Haru," Yuki paused extending his hand to his cousin as Kyo started to straighten his clothing.

"Him, you chose him?

"Haru, it's…"

"Why, I was right here, I've always let it know I like you…" The younger boy was visibly upset. He looked to Kyo and his eyes opened wide. "Kyo, how could you…with what's going on…with Akito," He got no farther then the name before Kyo hit him.

"Don't say a word," he growled so softly that Yuki didn't hear him. He looked back over his shoulder and looked at Yuki, his gaze and posture softening. "I'll let you handle this one; I think I would just make this worse." He stood back up and looked over to Yuki. The rat walked forward placing a small kiss on Kyo's lips before letting him go. Since Haru was already on the floor Yuki sat beside him and waited as Kyo finished straightening his clothes and closed the door, leaving the other two alone in the closet.

"I don't expect you to understand." Yuki started softly slowly buttoning his shirt, and started to tie his tie.

"I…I just," Haru stopped unsure of where to go, he didn't understand…he had been there the whole time.

"I'm sorry, but I can't stop loving him."

"How long have you two been…together?"

"A while."

"Why?"

"Because I love him, and he loves me. It may not seem that way but Kyo's like that." Haru glanced at him, saw the rat smiled, saw his skin glow, his eyes they were different and he simply came to a realization.

He couldn't compare to that.

"What about the future?" _ Do you know?_

"I hope that we can go to Tokyo U together, but we haven't received a letter for Kyo yet."

"And you're happy?"

"Yes."

"Then that's that." _With you anyway, _but the cow glared at the door knowing that he had someone else to talk to. He knew that Kyo would walk home after school, and it didn't take long to catch up, knowing that Yuki would not be with him.

"Kyo!" He grabbed his cousin's arm.

"Yeah, yeah, just spit it out."

"You haven't told him, why not?"

"It will break his heart." He said it softly and with a slight shrug of his shoulders. As if it where nothing.

"You have two weeks until graduation…what are you going to do?"

"You heard the bet Haru." He stopped and looked at him, "I was supposed to beat Yuki and turn him back over to Akito. I knew from the moment I actually hit him that I would never win. It hurt me more then it hurt him. I couldn't do it, by then I knew what was going to happen. But I didn't expect this; I didn't expect to love him."

"But what are you going to do?"

"Nothing, I have to protect Yuki, I can't let Akito ever touch him again. So I will take the little happiness he has given to me and live the rest of my life in a cage trusting that the other people who love Yuki will take care of him. The people like you, Haru." For a moment the cow thought that he was going to cry. The tightness in his chest almost stole his breath as he watched the cat walk away.

How was he being so strong?

00-00-00-00

It was a day of joy, a day of smiles and a day of happiness, but someone was sad, someone went through the motions of happiness, and walked through the parties but nothing could stop time and his was gone.

It was graduation day.

00-00-00-00

Okay so here ends Chapter Two Part One. Anyway, let me know what you think.

Thanks for reading

Cat


	3. Chapter 2 Part 2

Who Know the Cat Better then the Rat

By Catrina

A/N Okay, so here we go with Chapter two part two, and this will conclude the story of Who Knows the Cat Better Then the Rat. Also, this was only betaed by Microsoft Word and be prepared for a little OCC-ness. As always please be kind and review and of you want I'll try to write another Kyo x Yuki fic, but you must review if you want me to… (Yeah it's called bribery).

Disclaimer: I own nothing related to Fruits Baskets.

00-00-00-00

It was a day of joy, a day of smiles and a day of happiness, but someone was sad, someone went through the motions of happiness, and walked through the parties but nothing could stop time.

It was graduation day.

00-00-00-00

Looking at the clock, Kyo knew that he really didn't have much more time after this. Soon, two and a half hours to be exact his life would be over. He would be locked away, stuck in a cell, never to see the beautiful things in life, like the sunrise or Yuki's smile. The thought itself made the cat lonely, made his heart break. It was odd, two weeks ago he had said…_I still have a couple weeks, _yesterday he had said, _I still have tomorrow. _But now his time was gone, there was simply no more sand to fall through the hourglass. But he still had two more things to do. Their parties were just getting over, and exhausted they decided to leave the mess for tomorrow. So here they were, Kyo sneaking into Yuki's room before even Shigure had gone to bed. Yuki looked at him curious; Kyo had locked his own bed room door, climbed over the roof and into Yuki's room.

"Why didn't you ever think of that before?" Yuki asked setting his gifts aside on his desk and slowly walking over.

"Why didn't you?" The harsh question was softened by his tone of voice.

"The roof is your territory, it's your secret base…I don't like to intrude." Even as close as they had become they still respected each other's privacy. It was then that he noticed the Kyo was blushing, and his hand was holding tightly in his pocket. "Kyo, what's in your pocket?"

"Sit down." It came out gruffer then he had expected but, he knew that Yuki of all people would understand. The other boy sat on the bed and Kyo fell to his knees beside him, laying his head gently on the other boy's knees. "I don't want you to interrupt me, Okay?" He raised his eyes to looking to Yuki's eyes.

"Okay," the voice was soft matching the touch in his hair. He watched as Kyo took out a box.

"This is my graduation gift to you," He opened the box, showing him the ring inside, he then took the ring out with graceful shaking fingers. When Yuki raised his left hand Kyo shook his head and pointed to his other hand. Confused Yuki complied. "I know its plain…" Kyo's whole face was red with embarrassment, "But on the inside, it has the words that I find so hard to say to you." Yuki smiled gently, Kyo's voice was starting to break, "I love you Yuki. You know that I do, and I will love you until I die. I know that in everything that is me. It all belongs to you," a gentle hand touched his face when a tear finally slipped out from crimson eyes…Kyo looked so sad. "I want you to promise that you will always wear this ring, on this hand," _not your left hand, your right, cause when I disappear… I want you to have someone else's ring on that finger, someone who could try to love you as much as I do, _"never take it off. So that I know where ever I am, my heart is with you, bound to you by that ring." Tears were shedding slowly and steadily from his eyes, with his still shaking hands he placed the ring on his finger and kissed it gently. "My time with you has been everything to me, I never thought that I could actually be happy."

"Kyo, we have forever…"His words though were cut off by a gentle desperate kiss. After that words became nothing. Kyo was kissing, touching everywhere, memorizing his world so that he could remember a little bit of light in the dark place he would be going to. The moans and sighs of his lover where filed away in his brain and he knew that he would be hearing them in his dreams for the rest of meaningless existence. And when Yuki came sighing his name, followed by 'I love you.' He followed after and while Yuki slept, Kyo knelt beside the bed no longer holding his tears in check he looked at the ring on Yuki's hand and how it glowed in the moonlight. He wouldn't blame him if he took it off. No, Kyo would forgive him, but still he knew he would keep it, but he hoped that Yuki could move on find someone else, and marry…be happy. Kyo would most likely be dead before Yuki found out the truth…hopefully never. He had sworn all the elder Sohmas to say nothing and the only other one that knew was Haru, and he knew that wouldn't be a problem. Going over to Yuki's dresser he looked at the small chain, with the charm of the rat…but he didn't dare take it…Could he? He needed something, the tears that had stopped filled his eyes again as he grabbed the charm.

Looking one more time at his beloved he climbed out the window and to his room. There was nothing important here…nothing really only wonderful memories that he would carry with him. He grabbed a small bag grabbing only a change of clothes and essentials.

Everything that meant anything was a few feet away, but if he didn't make it by midnight, who knew what Akito would do. Unlocking his door he stalked quietly through the house. He stopped in the kitchen wrote a quick note, then left…and didn't look back.

He couldn't stand anymore heart ache…

00-00-00-00

Haru stood outside the Sohma residence waiting. He didn't wait long when he saw the cat slowly approaching. But Haru wondered why he stood standing here? Was he here to make sure that Kyo would come? Was he here to taunt him? Was he here to gloat…now he could have Yuki? He raised his hand to wave and went to say hello, but stopped when his cousin looked up.

There was no way this was Kyo.

Kyo vibrated with life, had passion in his eyes, threatening words on his lips.

This was not Kyo. He looked into lifeless eyes, as though he was already dead. Where was the cousin he sought to challenge? Where was the friend who would make fun of him when he got lost but still make sure he got home? Where was the happy little boy that led him to the bathroom? His heart burned with anger, _how could he just let Akito win? _But it was then his heart shattered, _Yuki. _

The red haired boy stopped in front of him. A small smile curved his lips.

"Haru."

"Are you just going to let Akito win, Kyo? What about Yuki?" He thought those eyes could hold no more pain, but he was wrong, he physically felt pain in his heart, and it wasn't even him that was being caged. How was Kyo doing this? He knew that everything about this was wrong.

"I can't involve him. Akito would torment and abuse him. Akito's sick, Yuki's too soft."

"What about you?" He yelled, _this was wrong…all of it._

"Better me then him. I'm stronger." Finally he looked at Haru, placing a hand on the other boy's shoulder he gripped hard. "I need you to help me." He heard the tears in his voice, before he realized his eyes had filled. "He will need someone, someone who knew about us. Someone to help him… You have to take care of him. I can't stand the thought of him having no one. Make up cruel lies about me, anything to take his pain away. Force him to live without me. Make sure he doesn't think of me. Help him find someone new, be that someone new." He fell to his knees as his grief overtook him, tears flowed and Haru found himself on his knees as well, holding his crying cousin. "You have to Haru."

"Yeah…"Haru found his own voice thick with tears, but watching in amazement when Kyo simply wiped his eyes and stood. But something in that hollow gaze told Haru that Kyo wouldn't last like this. He watched as his cousin opened the gate to Sohma house, and then turned to glare at Haru.

"If you hurt him, I will still find a way to kill you." A servant rushed to the door noting that it had been opened, and Hatori stood there as well. The older man looked guilty and despondent.

"Akito is not well; he is resting but will see you tomorrow. Your room is ready."

"You mean my cage," Kyo snarled at the older man. Hatori said nothing but simply took Kyo by the arm, hostile but comforting all at once. His head hung low he lead Kyo away.

But Kyo was standing tall and glaring at those around him. No Kyo hadn't completely left yet, but still as the door slammed leaving Haru to stare at the intricate gate, he knew he couldn't let things fall like this; that his two cousins that had been so in love were being destroyed by the twisted mind of the leader of their family.

He knew that he couldn't let it end this way.

00-00-00-00

Shigure hung his head as he sat down at the table and Ayame followed behind placing a graceful hand on the dog's shoulder. They could feel that the house was empty, part of the vibrancy was gone, and the pure energy that was Kyo had vanished. His house felt dull and empty. He looked at the scribbled note left on the table. He knew that it was not for him…no he knew exactly where the cat was, just like Ayame who avoided noticing the note at all. No the note must have been for Tohru. He heard the shifting of people upstairs, but still just sat. Why was he letting this happen? They were all just standing back, they all knew…Kyo wasn't the monster, no…Akito was. He looked up the stairs to where Yuki and Tohru were, could hear them waking with the sun. Soon they would come trudging down the stairs trying to wake, slowly getting ready to start their adult lives, but something would be missing, something vital in all their lives. Shigure shook his head knowing that he was too much of a coward to stand up to Akito by himself, but he couldn't think of who would stand by him.

Maybe…

As Yuki woke the first thing he noticed was that he was cold, Kyo wasn't with him. That by itself was odd. He knew that Kyo loved to wake up early and simply cuddle with him. But slowly he sat up, throwing the sheets off of his bed and grabbing his clothes by the bed. He opened the door and looked across the hall, peaking in Kyo's room. No he wasn't in there either. He walked down the stairs and saw Shigure sitting at the table, the air in the room was suffocating. He looked around noting still that Kyo was missing.

"Where is that stupid cat?" he grumbled more to himself then to anyone else, but he noticed Shigure flinch. There was a sinking in his stomach and his heart seemed to stop. He looked to the note that was in his hand. His own fingers trembled as he reached for the note. It was simple really just four words and a name but his whole world seemed to fall apart. His heart broke, and his dreams shattered. Surprisingly the only thing that appeared to the other person was a slight widening of his eyes. Oh, he could play the cold bastard but he was well aware that he would not be normal again. Dropping the note back to the table he turned around and walked back up the stairs leaving the note to flutter to the floor.

_Don't look for me._

_Kyo_

Tohru walked down the hall when she noticed that the door to Kyo's room was in open. Planning on walking by she stopped when she heard a crash. She back tracked and looked in the room. Yuki sat on the bed, elbows braced on knees, hands supporting his head. He looked up when she stepped through the door, and she saw tears in his eyes.

"Yuki? What's wrong?" She asked walking in. He shook his head, he couldn't speak. "Yuki!" Tohru exclaimed racing forward when she noticed the tears filling his eyes.

"He's gone." He looked up to her, his voice thick, his vision blurring. "He's just gone." Not caring Tohru placed her arms around him and held the rat close to her chest, as even his zodiac form cried. She looked to the door and that Haru had come in, closed the door, now he leaned against it as he looked like he was about to shed tears as well.

"He's gone."

00-00-00-00

Leeks. He was cutting leeks, Yuki reminded himself again. The smell in the kitchen was almost foul but he kept cutting. _Kyo…Kyo hated leeks. _ The memory of the fights that they would have over the vegetable came back to him. He had to stop so that he wouldn't cut himself when his vision blurred. Three and a half weeks, and the damn cat was still missing. How was he supposed to move on, how was he supposed to _not look_ for his lover. What was it that Kyo ran away from…or ran to? Yuki shook his head. Over and over again, he had searched his room for a clue. A diary, a note, something that would give him a hint, but nothing. He noticed occasionally that Haru would give him a look, questioning and pitying at the same time. And his brother, Ayame was always there. He was there tonight and he was always trying to cheer Yuki up. There was no question what so ever that he knew something that they all did. More then once Haru had told him that Kyo once mentioned running away from all the Sohmas but Yuki knew that something was off…something wasn't right. But some of his questions had been answered. Like why Yuki had gotten and acceptance letter, but Kyo had not. It was simple really.

Kyo never mailed his application, just Yuki's.

It was like he was securing Yuki's future, but doing nothing for his own.

Was he dead?

The question crossed his mind more then once a day, almost every other minute. And every time he did his heart would constrict. But Yuki knew that he wasn't, no... Kyo wouldn't die easily. He remembered Kyo's words as he had but that ring on his right hand.

"_So that I know where ever I am, my heart is with you, bound to you by that ring." _ Oh he could still feel his lover, he was alive somewhere. He wondered. He looked at the knife in his hand. _If I did this would he come back. If I took this knife and dug it into my flesh would he return? Would he come back to save me? _His body started to shiver from the inside and his fingers turned numb. For a moment he pointed the blade at his wrist.

_It would hurt him…hurt him so much to know that I hurt myself just to try to get him back. He would never trust me again. He would never forgive himself. _ He placed the knife on the counter and looked at the door. He was vaguely surprised to see someone there, but you couldn't tell by his face. You could never see any emotion on Yuki's face anymore, it was carved from ice.

00-00-00-00

Haru paused at the scene that greeted him. Yuki was in the kitchen staring at a knife, a large knife as he seemed to think. He could almost see the rat thinking. He could see his mind going through the motions. For a moment the blade hovered over his wrist but then he set the knife down and looked at his cousin standing at the door. His eye s were hollow and slightly filled with tears, there really was no question of what he was thinking about. His cousin had just not been the same after Kyo left. He knew that the others had to see it too, but they weren't saying anything. Ayame was worried sick, over here almost every day, and Hatori had even come over twice, tried to give him antidepressants but the rat refused to be happy.

"Kyo would kill me. If I took this knife to my self he would never forgive himself." Haru was getting sick of hearing that hollow voice, sick of seeing hollow eyes, no emotion on the most beautiful face in the world. Against his better judgment he rushed forward and took Yuki's face in his hands, a face that he had loved and worshipped for as long as he could remember. He leaned down gently and kissed the rat. Waiting for a response, but there was nothing. He pulled back to see twin tears falling from pain filled eyes. He had seen that look on another cousin less then a month ago, but still he had to ask.

"Am I not good enough?" His voice was hoarse as he asked. He noticed that Yuki looked down studying the floor for a moment before raising his eyes again to look at Haru.

"That's not the problem." Yuki smiled a sad smile, that seemed to darken the room, "You just aren't Kyo, that's all," he turned and slowly started to walk away, before a whisper reached his ears. "What?" Did he hear his cousin right? Did he know…did he really know?"

"I know where he is." Haru seemed unwilling to raise his blue eyes from the floor.

"Where?" Yuki asked walking forward, for a moment Haru saw the old Yuki, full of joy and life…and love. "I ASKED WHERE!" Haru winced.

"Sohma house."

"What?"

"Sohma house. I guess that its tradition… the cat gets locked up after graduation day. I haven't seen him," _I've been a coward, _"But I know where he is." _But I don't go to see him._

_Kyo, oh god Kyo… _"Why?"

"He had a bet with Akito, that if he won against you, and basically put you back into Akito's clutches then he would be free."

"He threw away his freedom, just for me." It all made sense. The un-mailed college applications, the non-renewed magazines subscriptions, the lack of dirty clothes, and all the stuff that he had given to the people he knew. He had sent books back to his master, gave Tohru some of his possessions. It was why the rest had been left for him. _ He did this for me. _His heart ached so badly. His chest burned and his eyes filled up with tears, he fell to his knees, wrapping his arms around his waist.

"You will take me to him tonight." It wasn't really a question but more of an order. And when it reached 11:00 at night the boys had no problem sneaking out of the house and walking right into the Sohma house. Yuki knew this area so well from his youth, but when Haru pulled a lamp post a door was opened and the two boys walked down about six stairs. If the were to look out the windows, they would be level with the ground. It seemed like the hall went on forever, but it was only about a hundred feet. Then a door… Yuki placed his hand at the door and looked to his cousin.

"It only opens from the outside." Haru confirmed. Yuki winced as he pulled the door open and the door creaked, but he didn't stop. Not when there was something so precious on the other side of the door.

The light was dim in the room but he would know that person anywhere, even though his hair was longer, and he was much skinnier, he knew that this was his soul-mate. It was time to take him home.

00-00-00-00

He stood at the door. A vision of his lover was paused at the open door to his cage. But he didn't look the same, he looked sad and his face was thinner…like he hadn't been eating, but Yuki was healthy. Haru had promised.

He went to rise but his head spun. Had he eaten today…no, he ate yesterday though right? But in his dreams he was still healthy, and Yuki was too. He was never dizzy in his dreams. The silver ring… it was still on his hand he could see it shining from the light from the moon that came through the bars.

He looked to his former lover's eyes, they were glistening with tears. Maybe tears of joy…maybe in this dream he would dream that Yuki had found the perfect someone, who loved him as much as he did. Maybe he was getting married; the thought burned the shards of his heart. _As long as he's happy…I can't make him happy, stuck in my cage, but he needs to be happy. _

"Kyo…" he would never forget that voice. It flowed like silk, calmed his nerves, and for a moment he closed his eyes and cherished his own name from those lips.

Shock took over his mind and body, holding him frozen. For almost a month he had searched for Kyo. And when Akito had summoned him for tea, Kyo had been right below him. "Kyo?" He said the name again, but the form on the bed was so skinny, just bones really, he'd lost weight so quickly, and it seemed like he had tried to sit up but had failed. Finally he willed his body to take a step forward, then another. Soon he was standing by the mat that Kyo was lying on.

"Are you happy?" At first he didn't hear the question, but Kyo said it again when prompted. Tears fell from his eyes at the question as he shook his head. "I made him promise, they told you I was gone , run away. Tohru too. You aren't supposed to know I'm here."

Yuki shook his head. He had known Kyo had a secret. He should have pushed… He should have made Kyo tell him. Here he was caged as a monster and all he cared about was that Yuki was happy. How did this happen? How did his lover just give up? What was the price of this? What was he so willing to protect that he had resigned himself to life in a cage? He had a feeling he was part of the answer.

"I want so badly to see you, to really touch you." He lifted hand; boney cold fingers touched his face. "But when I wake up you'll be gone…" _and I'll be another day closer to insane. _

"No, Kyo, there has been enough of this." His will seemed to strengthen, now that he found Kyo and knew a semblance of the truth he knew that he would not allow this. He looked over his shoulder to see Haru was indeed there, watching…standing guard.

"Be really handy if he could turn into a cat about now…"

"Well what can we do to really stress him out, think!" he whispered on a growl.

"Well its already apparent he hasn't been eating. Lets make him walk around the room, physical exhaustion would do it. Right?"

"Whenever I'm sick I end up a rat…" Yuki muttered lifting Kyo's form. Haru rushed in to help support, but though instead, deciding not to feel guilty, he punched his cousin in the stomach. In his weakened state, he transformed into his zodiac form.

Cradling his beloved cat in his arms he looked to Haru. "I owe you so much."

"I should have done this sooner. I didn't know that Akito wouldn't feed him, would barely provide for him." Watching as Yuki tuck Kyo in his jacket, he shrugged his shoulders and walked with Yuki as he headed for the main gate.

"You shouldn't be here when Akito finds out. Come with me, you can sleep in Kyo's room." It meant a lot that Haru had told him, and he knew that he was already whole again. If Kyo was willing to go through this for him, he would get over his fear of confronting Akito. And it would most likely happen tomorrow.

"Where is Kyo going to sleep?"

"He always said he liked to wake up in bed with me." The walk home was quite as was the entry to the house and separation into the rooms. Yuki was barely in time, setting Kyo on the bed before he appeared in his human form. He looked at the naked body that he had missed, noticing the bones protruding, wounds on his back and arms and one small one at the corner of his mouth. Kyo seemed to be settling in just fine, it was then that he noticed his bracelet. There was a glint of silver on the black and white beads. Lifting his wrist, he found the strong pulse reassuring, but the rat charm on the bracelet was too much. He fell to his knees beside his bed, laughing and crying, simply being joyful. He was home…where he belonged. Kissing Kyo's wrist, he slipped some boxers on his boyfriend, grabbed food that he had gotten out of the fridge placing it on his bed stand. Then he climbed into bed knowing he wouldn't sleep. He would simply watch Kyo…for the rest of the night.

The first thing he noticed was that he was warm…but he was never warm in the mornings. His bed was in the shadows making it cold, the thought now made him shiver. But he felt something, radiating heat, beside him…in a bed?

Was he still dreaming?

Where was his cage?

His dream last night…Yuki was there…at his cage...

Was it real?

Conquering the fear inside of him he slowly opened his eyes. And met silver lavender eyes. His confusion must have been apparent because Yuki looked at him and smiled.

"You should know I never do what you say. You said not to look for you, but I found you. Now it's my turn to protect you."

"Damn rat," the fact that he said it made Yuki want to laugh, but he didn't, not when Kyo placed a hand on his cheek. "I love you."

"God, Kyo, more then anything else in the world, I love you too. Never do that again. This time I'll understand. Next time I'll kill you myself."

"Akito?"

"I'll deal with that monster in the morning."

"Are you sure?" His mind was clearing…this was real. Yuki was real.

"No doubt. I will face Akito in the morning, and you and I will be together until we die."

"Even if we die tomorrow?" Yuki watched amazed as a smirk passed along Kyo's pale and dry lips.

"Don't worry, we will live to be old men, fighting about everything."

"Yuki, were you happy? Did Haru?"

"He tried, but you are the only person that I will ever be happy with. If I don't have you, I will be alone." Sitting up slightly, he brought his lover with him. He made sure that Kyo ate some of the food that he had brought. He talked quietly, really saying nothing, but not wanting to hear the silence. Kyo ate and drank, slowly not wanting to get sick, but watched Yuki with eyes that Yuki couldn't quite read. It was only after he was done eating that he spoke.

"You hate it when I eat in bed."

"Just this one time."

"Yuki?" At hearing his name he lifted a hand to Kyo's hair. It was still soft as silk.

"Hmmm?" He replied distracted by having his lover there. After almost a month of him being gone, he had almost forgotten it all. The loneliness, the despair, the heartache, the confusion, it was gone. Replaced with love that swelled every part of his being, he thought he knew what love was…but that was nothing…

Nothing compared to what he felt for the other boy now.

"Will you kiss me already?" The voice that had barely been there hours again, held humor and demands. Before either really thought, they were tangled in each other's arms, mouths molded, demanding reassurance that it was true.

That it was not a dream.

"Kyo don't leave me again…Please… Next time you need to talk to me." The other boy nodded. "Say it… Promise." Oh yes, Yuki knew him well. The minute he had that promise…

"Never, and I'll talk to you…"

"Stupid cat… Will you be okay?" He asked holding his lost lover close again, feeling his breath, hearing his heart.

"Give me time…I'll be back to me."

"We'll have all the time in the world." Yuki promised as he guided both himself and the cat to lie on the mattress, and he held him close knowing that it would be okay.

When Haru peeked in, he knew that he had done the right thing. Asleep and tangled in each other…it was right where they belonged.

00-00-00-00

Shigure looked up as the door was slammed open. He gaped in astonishment when he realized that, yes, Akito was standing in his house.

"Where is he?"

"Akito good morning, what are you doing here?" Needless to say, the dog was confused.

"That monster, where is he?" Akito yelled then proceed to storm through every room on the first floor. Slamming doors and the scuffing of furniture took place and the small house was filled with noise. Shigure looked to Hatori and shrugged.

"Kyo disappeared from his cage last night. We have no idea where he is. Someone had to have opened the door to let him out." By this time the head of the family had returned to the main room and pinned them both with glares.

"I had nothing to do with it Akito, I didn't come and steal your toy." Shigure said it snidely as his he watched the person he was supposed to respect rush up his stairs. Shigure decided to follow. He watched as the door to Kyo's room was flung open. The dog peered over Akito's shoulder.

"Haru what are you doing here?" But there was no moment to answer. The door to Yuki's room opened and the rat tried hard to wake up. His blinking eyes were dull and heavy. But as the door opened farther there was no question about who the other form in his bed was.

Kyo.

Shigure started to laugh as everything fell into place. Good god he was a romance novelist and he hadn't seen this. How had he not known what was going on under his very nose. There was no question now, no wonder Yuki had been so upset, and the note, it hadn't been for Tohru, no it had been for Yuki. It was then that Shigure realized that with both of them, they could fight Akito. Not only that but where Yuki stood his Ayame would defend him for the soul fact that it was Yuki. They had a defense now…

"Oh dear, what is going on?" Ayame asked emerging from the end of the hall. He seemed to stiffen up when he realized that Akito was there.

Kyo started to stir with all the commotion and with the food in his system he was at least steady when he went to stand. Yuki took a step back and suddenly his small room seemed to flood with people. He watched as the dog went past him to stand by Kyo. He couldn't hear what was said between the two, but it caused a smirk to flit across Kyo's face.

"How did you escape?" The question was yelled across the room

"I let him out, and brought him here." Yuki said quietly and when he did the silence in the room became deafening.

"You WHAT?"

"I let him out and brought him home. He belongs here…with me…" The last part was said on a whisper, and the elders in the group turned to the pair in shock.

"Yuki," Akito decided to try another approach. "Why is the cat in your room?"

"Because he often sleeps in my bed, as I do in his. We're lovers Akito." Yuki's whole body was shaking as admitted the truth to everyone. He turned when he felt someone at his side. He blinked when he realized it wasn't Kyo, but his brother.

"NO! I won't allow this!" A hand was raised to strike but he stopped when a cold voice warned.

"You touch my brother I will not hesitate to kill you." Akito turned and looked at the snake. The frivolous and obnoxious Ayame was dead serious. "Kyo is not the monster in our family."

"He does not belong in cage." Shigure stated walking beside Kyo as they approached the confrontation. Yuki felt a warm hand on his waist and knew it this time to be Kyo. He would know that touch anywhere.

"Look at what he did for the person he loves. How can you call him a monster?" Haru's voice was soft as he spoke from the hallway watching the scene unfold. Akito turned and looked from face to face. They all seemed to be accusing. Blindly striking out accomplished nothing but being flung to the floor. Akito's hand touched the injured cheek. Yuki had struck…to protect Kyo he had stuck out against the person he fears most.

Shigure looked down and met the eyes of the leader of his family. "You have lost this battle Akito, go home. Kyo will stay here…where he belongs." The dog looked to Hatori who helped Akito stand.

Kyo wrapped his arms around Yuki's waist from behind and since he was slightly taller then the rat, rested his head on his shoulder.

Akito paused and looked back, "This isn't over, monster."

"I'm not a monster. I have people who love me, that I love in return…can you say that?" Akito didn't answer, instead storming from the house.

"I should leave."

"Hatori, make sure he understands, he will not touch Kyo again." Hatori looked back to see that Ayame still stood by the pair as did Shigure. And while he was proud of them he was very proud of the steel he heard in the voice of the rat and the fierce protection that could be seen in Ayame's eyes.

He nodded, then placing a hand on Haru shoulder, ushered the other boy with him. He shook his head, showing that he wanted to stay. He turned around, walking back into Kyo's room and closed the door. When Akito and Hatori were gone all the energy in the rooms seemed to evaporate.

"Is it okay now?" Tohru asked peeking her head from around the corner. She had awakened at a bad time and didn't feel that she had a right to intervene.

"Yes, Tohru, it seems that everything is okay." With those words she rushed into the room and clasped her hands to Kyo's cheeks and smiled.

"I missed you so very much," she then kissed him on the cheek and Yuki laughed at the awkwardness considering that he was still being held from behind by the person that she had kissed. He looked at his brother and smiled gently.

"Thank you," he really meant it to, and for once his brother stayed serious for a second.

"Of course, love is love. Shi-GURE, our boys have lost their virginity…to each other!" He exclaimed as he extended a hand that Shigure grasped. "Can you image…those hot, sweaty, beautiful bodies, intertwined? Oh, oh I can hear them too, whispered names, breathless moans." It was then that they were all pushed out of the room.

"I'll make breakfast!" Tohru exclaimed, rushing to make Kyo's favorite.

At the sound of retreating foot steps, Yuki turned in Kyo's arms. "What did Shigure say?"

"That he has the hots for me and wants me in his bed." The lie was told with the utmost seriousness, but never the less…

"No really?" Yuki prodded some more but really just wanted to hear Kyo's voice.

"That he was sorry that he was a coward, and he would stand against Akito to help me."

"He may be a pervert, but he does hold some pull with Akito."

"No worries, I think that the cat-monster-locked-up plan has failed."

"Kyo…"

"Can we not talk about it? Can we chalk it up to my stupidity, and just let it go?" Yuki looked up from where his head rested and looked into the crimson eyes that he had seen.

"It doesn't stop me from knowing what you would do for me. And I would do it for you, in a heart beat. But Kyo we don't have to, there was no reason."

"I already said that I would tell you next time."

"No…" Yuki pushed Kyo back unit he was pushed onto the bed. He then straddled the skinny boy and sat down lightly on his chest "You tell me now. Any more secrets…" Kyo seemed to be pondering.

"I've always wondered what you look like in a girl's uniform." Yuki's eyes widened to the size of dinner plates. "I've always wanted to use those fluffy handcuffs you know the ones that don't really hurt but hold you tight," Yuki's mouth opened slightly. "I wished that we had made love in that closet at school, and then Haru would have known exactly how much I love you," Yuki blinked, and blinked again, "I never stopped thinking of you, never for a moment. When I slept I felt I was near you, and I never want to be apart from you again." He laid his hands on Yuki's waist and motioned him down for a kiss. He did what was requested but pulled back.

"Are you all right?" He asked laying both hands on his chest.

"Weak, he really didn't_ do _to much ofanything to me, I was just ignored… forgotten._"_ he whispered, and looked at his chest to see the ring flicker in the light. He smiled. Yuki noticed his line of sight and asked the question that he had wondered since that night.

"Why my right hand?" Yuki asked holding the ring.

"Because, I wanted you to wear that for the rest of your life," Kyo paused his face turning red, "But I wanted for you to be happy, maybe even married to someone else, but to still have my ring." Kyo thought that Yuki was going to cry.

"How can you be so loving, and be a selfish bastard at the same time? You stupid cat…"

"Do you have any secrets that I should know?" Kyo asked humor returning to his voice. Yuki paused.

"I've always wanted to see you in a dress," Kyo's laugh was heartfelt, "I like the idea of tying you up and having my way with you…." Kyo kept laughing as he held his lover.

"If I didn't feel so weak, you know damn well what we would be doing right now."

"I know… but that doesn't mean…" his sentence and wondering hands stopped when Tohru's voice reached the boys.

"Breakfast is ready."

Kyo's eyes lit up at the though of food and Yuki stood up and pulled Kyo up. Kyo looked down at their entwined hands and when Yuki tried to pull away he wouldn't let him. "They all know now." And Kyo smiled when Yuki's face showed the surprise and understanding, realizing…

"We don't have to hide anymore."

"Not anymore." Kyo realized that more then one good thing came from his stupidity.

And for the first time, Kyo and Yuki walked down the stairs, together, fingers entangled, no longer scared of the repercussions.

They knew that their love could be shown…

And their example should be followed.

Because they were in love…and no monster could stop that.

00-00-00-00

THE END (really this time)

Well do you like? Let me know.

Thanks for reading

Cat


End file.
